


Feverdreams

by sh33pish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Death in Childbirth, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Human Sacrifice, Infant Death, Infertility, Knotting, Lovecraftian, M/M, Magic, Mutation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, References to Knotting, Rituals, Rough Sex, Wetting, kinda alpha/omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh33pish/pseuds/sh33pish
Summary: Since the collapse the remains of the human race are mutating to keep up with the changes. A group of weird invaders crosses through a large forest, meeting with its indigenous people on less than friendly terms......Rhion was suddenly dragged out of his observations, when he realized the man had stopped, sniffing the air. His yellowish eyes soon darting up into the trees, before something akin to a howl slipped out of his mouth and two more horses came trampling up the path, having equally huge and muscular riders.“There's creatures hiding.” The man spoke with a deep raspy voice, that sounded like he rarely used it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. 49°19'37.7"N 7°55'08.7"E

The sound of hooves broke through the sprawling forest. Rhion and his men hid from them. He wasn't proud acknowledging his cowardly tactics but so far they had saved him and his lot from the many weird outsiders making their way through the old forest. It once had had a proper name but Pellt was all it was called now, some sort of abbreviation of the former longer words. The Pellt was ever growing, swallowing the deserts that had tried to spread just a few generations before. A slight rain was falling, as per usual, and their clothes were already drenched, where the cloth hadn't been made a little water repellent with the thick resin some of the trees oozed a few select times a year. It was supposed to be the warm time, still Rhion shivered. There hadn't been a prolonged warmth for a long time now and he questioned if the long continuous sunny days he remembered were indeed a product of his vivid imagination, as some of the younger rangers claimed. 

His slightly pointed ears twitched, when he heard more horses come close. No one used horses in the Pellt. The ground was treacherous. Sand and stone at the same time, always ready to break but good for letting roots penetrate it. He looked over at the older rangers. They had chosen him to lead the attack and he knew he was good at fighting, but there was always some doubt inside of him. Then again. He fought off boars and their mutated cousins. He had defended them against the Wabs, when they tried to claim their land as a colony for their hierophant. He even subdued a group of tall Ringas that sometimes roamed their forests during the snow times. Rhion was a fighter, he was strong, he was fast and he was clever. 

Still, the sound of hooves made him shiver all over. A breed of horse that was willing to cross the Pellt he hadn't met yet. Most horses he knew where shy creatures, trying to avoid all other beasts or thinking creatures. He had seen pictures of tall ones but the ones he knew weren't tall at all, their withers only reaching up to his elbow. Not tall enough to make a sound like these horses, clearly getting closer by the second. 

Rhion opened his mouth to taste the wet air and get a better scent of the approaching foreigners. Absentmindedly he licked over his eight pointed canines. Most of his tribe didn't share this feature. They all had pointy ears and the slightly greenish skin tint but none of them looked quite as feral as he did. His white blond hair was styled into many partially matted strands and littered with wooden pearls and bone shards. His eyes were a deep blue, one would have described as an ocean blue, but Rhion had never seen the ocean or any large body of water. His whole body, as was customary in his tribe, was covered in red drawings, made with the sticky sand the Pellt stood on. 

His group counted more men than he had fingers and toes. He knew the numbers but he used to measure the way he had first learned to. The numbers confused him, they never really made sense to him. One man was sometimes more than another. More soul, more insight, more strength under different circumstances. And even two or three could be less than one. He had seen it many times, two men falling at his hands, were it Wabs or Ringas or even Rainers. But he quickly recounted anyway using the numbers. They were close to one hundred. All hiding in the vast forest, ready to attack at his signal. All families had joined his call, when he first had been informed of the threat, moving into the Pellt from the Waban lands. 

The first horse came into their focus and it was a terrifying creature. Tall and shaggy, like no horse Rhion had ever seen. Broad all over. A broad chest, long stout legs, a long mane framing a large head, white foam lining its muzzle while it panted in the wet air. The horse was a warm reddish color nearly the same as the stones that made the path it walked on. More terrifying than the animal was its rider. It was a man, taller than even the Ringas Rhion had met. Even from his place behind the bushes and undergrowth Rhion could make out the muscles bulging on the man's arms and legs. He didn't wear many clothes, only leg wear and boots. His body was partially covered in hair, a feature none of Rhion's men shared. He knew the Rainers grew hair on some parts of their body but none of the Pellt's inhabitants did. 

Rhion was suddenly dragged out of his observations, when he realized the man had stopped, sniffing the air. His yellowish eyes soon darting up into the trees, before something akin to a howl slipped out of his mouth and two more horses came trampling up the path, having equally huge and muscular riders. 

“There's creatures hiding.” The man spoke with a deep raspy voice, that sounded as if he rarely used it. 

Rhion had never heard the manner in which the man spoke. He used the right words but something in his tone was completely wrong, the rs too hard and too rolled at the same time. He didn't have much time to think about it though, because he knew they had to be fast now, before even more of the tall men arrived. He imitated the fox, like he had promised to do, and soon he and his men swarmed the three riders. 

It was the moment it all went awry. Instead of quickly finishing them off, one of them just started laughing at them, charging his horse into one group getting close to him, trampling some of them to death immediately. 

“Look. Little green men.” One of the riders laughed, when Rhion jumped up on his horse, firmly getting behind him and trying to slit his throat with his bone knife. 

“Feisty.” The man laughed, when he caught Rhion's arm and held it in his hand, shaking the knife out of his grip. 

Rhion watched it fall down, while more and more of his people got swatted away like flies, but getting some hits in nonetheless. One of the riders was bleeding from multiple wounds, which led to all of them howling together. This time more than twenty riders arrived and in less than a few seconds all of Rhion's men were either slain or bound with weird looking ropes. He was pulled in front of the man, who had caught his arm before, and his captor quickly rid him of all his other weapons. 

“More useless mouths.” One of the riders complained and offhandedly killed one of Rhion's younger cousins, which made him shout at him in anger. 

“Stop.” Rhion immediately turned around, ready to counter the command but he quickly realized it hadn't been directed at him but at the riders. 

The man slowly leading his huge black horse into their midst was even taller than the others. His body defying all Rhion had ever believed possible for a man. Dark hair cascaded in long wavy strands from his head down his whole torso, covering his chest where it became indistinguishable from the mane of his horse. His huge muscular arms were adorned by metal rings carved with intricate designs. His hands were large and covered in scars. For a moment he observed the scene, the captured and the dead, before he shook his head. 

“Don't kill them. We take them.” 

“But...” One of the other men started only to have the obvious leader snarl at him. 

“I say keep.” He bellowed and all of his men cowered a little. 

“Yes, Isgar.” The other mumbled and then started to knot the ropes together so he could tag the men along behind his horse.

“Who's your leader?” Isgar asked, looking around Rhion's men with unsettling golden eyes. 

“I am.” Rhion said, still sitting in front of the large rider he had tried to kill. 

Isgar's men started to laugh and the man behind him actually wheezed: “You? You can't even fight mice.”

“I'm the best fighter of my clan.” Rhion muttered which earned him more laughter.

“I'm sure you're right.” Isgar said, no smile on his face, and picked him up from the other horse, seemingly without any trouble, placing him in front of himself: “Bring the green men to the others. I will talk to their... chief in private.” 

Before Rhion could even react, Isgar made his horse gallop into the forest. The green man feared for his life, since he had never ridden a horse and in no way was he used to being carried at a speed like that. Isgar chose some paths, Rhion knew from his scouting trips and they soon landed at a place of former settlement. There were remnants of a large structure, but Rhion had never found out, what it had been before the collapse. Isgar dismounted his horse and tried to lift his captive off of it, but the smaller male managed to climb down himself. Back on firm ground Rhion truly recognized the height difference. Isgar was more than a head taller than him, when the green man looked straight on, he was staring at the giants collar bone. The height wasn't the main difference, Isgar was easily three times the other in muscle. Still he gawked at the smaller man with the same curiosity and wonder Rhion had exhibited at his kind.

“What are you?” Isgar asked and did something weird, he smelled Rhion, behind his ears: “You smell vaguely human.” 

“I'm Rhion. I'm a man of the Pellt.” He answered defiantly, trying to keep the other's unsettling golden stare. 

“So Rhion, man of the Pellt, I know two things. One thing is for sure that you are weak and I can not use you to fight for my clan. The second thing is my men are tired of rabbits and boars and very hungry. So tell me why should we spare you?”

Never before had the green man met another human ready to eat his own kin. There had been rumors about the Ringas but he had never been one to believe talk about different tribes. The old tended to exaggerate. But now, face to face with a man-eater he felt his knees buckle. Isgar watched him, then he extended a hand and put it on his shoulder. 

“Are there women in your tribe?” He suddenly asked, making Rhion's face loose even more color. 

“Yeah...” He shuddered under the intense stare, thinking about a way out of the ruins and back into the forest.

“Then you'll lead me to them. We're gonna trade. Some of the men, for a few of your women. No one will be eaten.” He said and then studied him. 

“You can't, I won't lead you there. I will not give them to you.” Rhion answered, looking more closely for a way out of the ruins. 

“Think about your men. And my hungry warriors.” Isgar seemed a little distraught, showing a lot of very sturdy looking teeth more canines than anything else. 

“I will not.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I'm sure.” 

“You'll regret your decision.” Isgar's face turned feral before he toppled the green man in front of him. 

Rhion kicked and thrashed but the taller man caught his arms without much effort, before he kept on smelling his body, his nose close to his pulse. 

“You smell like nothing I ever smelled before. What is it? What are you?” 

“I'm me. Let me go! Man-eater! Scum!” Rhion managed to kick Isgar in the chest but the large man just looked annoyed down at the place where the sleek leather boot connected with his slightly hairy skin. 

Suddenly a hand ripped the slacks open, exposing more light skin with the green tint to the slight rain, that still fell down on them. 

“No, what? No, go away!” Rhion cried out, only his brown and green tunic covering his most intimate parts. 

Angrily Rhion turned to the side and bit into the strong arm that held his hands in a death grip, hooking all eight of his canines into the skin. Isgar, for the first time, looked down with real anger. 

“Let go of me.” He ordered and when Rhion didn't react, slapped him against the cheek.

Even with an open palm the blow was much harder than anything the green man had ever experienced. The impact made stars dance in front of his eyes. For a moment his vision faded and everything went black. 

His jaw had unlocked on it's own, when he regained full consciousness but he wished he hadn't done so. Isgar had unlaced the front of his pants, his enormous genital was hard, smearing wetness against the slightly green leg. A shudder went through Rhion, when he tried to move away again. He saw the arm, he had bitten, turning an unhealthy shade of purple but the man didn't care, too occupied with spreading the legs underneath him. Looking at Rhion's privates Isgar sighed. 

“This is going to hurt, so... do you still not want to offer your women instead?” 

“EAT SHIT!” Rhion screamed and was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. 

No words could describe the pain flooding Rhion's system the moment the hard erection was mercilessly pushed inside of him. He felt like breaking, biting his tongue with teeth that still tasted of the large man's blood. A last time Rhion tried to fight the other off, trying to crawl away from the debilitating pain spreading throughout him. He wasn't aware of neither his screams nor his crying, when the other kept on forcing himself inside. Isgar didn't make any sounds and so the only things that could be heard, when the smaller male's voice died off, was the loud slapping of skin against skin. The rain got harder and colder, drenching them both. 

It took a long time for the other to finish, Rhion was again fading in and out of consciousness, waiting for his body to stop hurting, which it didn't. The moment a stream of hot seed flooded into him he started to heave, the pain too much to stand. He felt himself leak the foreign semen into the cold air, before he understood that the other had removed his body from him. Rhion was still crying when he moved to his knees, trying to get up and managing, albeit on shaky legs. 

Isgar sat on a little stone wall watching him move, while chewing some sort of tar like substance, that made his teeth seem more blue than white. The green man turned away from him and then started to walk into the forest, feeling his slacks now completely falling down from his long skinny legs. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Isgar was suddenly behind him, having moved without causing any sounds even on the wet ground, his hand holding Rhion's white blond hair, so he couldn't move, without getting scalped.

“You got what you want. My men, my honor... I'm leaving.” Rhion didn't dare to turn around, he didn't want to see the man's face ever again. 

“You're not.” The huge man stated and then moved a hand down between his legs, where his muscles throbbed with pain and semen still made its way out of him: “You're a hole now.” 

As if everything necessary had been said, Isgar threw Rhion over his horse, securing him by tying him to the animal. Completely at ease the large man spat the black substance he had been chewing on the bite marks, the green man had left, and covered them completely. 

“Is your kind poisonous?” Isgar asked but he didn't get an answer, so he smacked the exposed behind harshly: “Answer.”

“I don't know. I never bit someone.” Rhion ground out between pressed teeth, while tears of pain and humiliation ran down his face. 

Isgar murmured something and then mounted the horse, leading it back to his caravan with an ease Rhion hadn't thought possible for someone who had to navigate the Pellt for a first time.


	2. Further through the Pellt

Rhion walked next to a brown horse. His feet hurt but the pain inside of him was worse. Anytime the caravan stopped, he was dragged off by one, two, sometimes even more of his captors. They didn't go soft on him and his body felt wrecked. A limp had crept into his step and wasn't letting up. He hadn't seen his men since the day they had been captured, which was nearly seven nights ago, he thought. He hadn't seen the whole caravan yet, but he had noticed that Isgar's men were mostly that, men. Only one woman he had seen so far and she was clearly none of the weird huge creatures, but a slim, tall with ebony skin and fierce green eyes. Her hair was silky smooth and black with an unusual blueish tint to it. She was in charge of feeding the lot and she did so with a natural authority that didn't depend on Isgar's support. 

Rhion hoped none of his men had to endure what he had to, when he heard the command to rest again. He immediately tried to hide behind the horse but didn't manage to get out of the men's view. One tall blond man grinned and grabbed him, moving him a little off the road, making him lean against a tree. Pushing his tunic up and moving a hand between his legs. 

“Wet enough.” The brute deduced and then rammed his hard length inside him. 

Rhion bit his hand not to scream, he had noticed it brought too much attention to him and he didn't want more of the huge men to think about his existence. The pain wasn't tolerable anymore and he had to puke at some point, when he felt something inside of him tear again, making sticky blood impede the slide of the cock. 

“Shit...” The man pulled out and finished himself off with a few quick strokes, spilling his semen over Rhion's exposed backside: “Useless hole.” 

“Move.” Another voice bellowed over all talks and noises, indicating their departure. 

Rhion didn't walk yet, needing some moments to get his body to cooperate again. He wasn't bound to anything. They let him walk on his own and after the first night he knew why. Nobody could leave the caravan, because Isgar's men found anyone leaving in a matter of seconds. Rhion just hoped none of their families looked for them, since the huge men were sure to capture them too, especially their women. 

His body took a long time to cooperate and he suddenly walked next to a covered wagon. It looked like someone had put a tent over a regular wagon, something he had never seen before. Curiously he tried to get a glimpse of the insides but a rider noticed him, grinning dirty and picking him up, putting him down in front of him. Sitting on a horse made the wounds inside him hurt worse and Rhion started to cry despite himself. 

“Oh, did they hurt you?” The man didn't sound concerned, when he fingered him, looking at his blood covered hand: “Shit... useless hole. Use your hands then.” 

He turned Rhion around and opened the laces that kept his trousers closed. The green man started to massage the shaft with his delicate long fingers, pumping harder, than he would have his own erection. The huge man grunted and bucked his hips a little, which indicated he was contend with Rhion's work. Massaging the balls and tip too, the man soon moaned with pleasure, while the green man still cried from the pain inside of him. A huge load of semen shot out and covered Rhion's already dirty tunic. For a few moments nothing happened, before the man let him down from his horse again. 

The pain was now so bad that Rhion couldn't walk fast enough, falling more and more behind. One of the men, riding along the caravan making sure nobody tried to flee as well as protecting it, picked him up and threw him over his horse. 

“Useless hole.” He growled, when shoving Rhion's tunic up enough to get a good look at his ass. 

Rhion was glad he didn't try to confirm his state by pushing his fingers inside, instead he made him jerk him off too while he kept patrolling, coming all over the green man's face and the top of the tunic, before riding towards the covered wagon. He knocked on the wooden frame and the back of the tent was opened, a woman's head poking through. She was the first woman of Isgar's kind, Rhion saw. Her shining long hair was equally as dark as the hair of their leader but it was artfully braided and partially pinned to her head. 

“What is it?” She asked, looking at the man with slight scorn in her eyes. 

“Wrecked.” He pointed at Rhion in front of him, who did his best to not start crying again, sitting in sidesaddle in front of him to not hurt himself even further.

“So?” The woman crossed her arms in front of her impressive chest, that was covered by a mostly sheer dark tunic over and over adorned with pearls and glittering stones. 

“Fix?” The man asked and shrugged a little. 

“Pick another of them.” The woman turned around and was ready to move back inside, but the man grabbed the fabric covering the opening to the wagon's insides.

“No.” He said very clearly. 

“Why?” She rolled her eyes at him, but her gaze rested now mostly on the shivering green man.

“Isgar.” The rider answered as if it explained everything.

“Curse him.” She muttered, but then extended her arms to help the man get Rhion under the fabric roof of the wagon: “Learn to speak the language at last. Vuk.” 

“Yes.” The man nodded and rode off. 

“Stupid brutes...” She sighed, watching Rhion more closely: “You stink like half the riders used you.” 

The man didn't know what to reply to that so he kept quiet, trying to take in his surroundings. The wagon was filled with jars full of foreign things, drying herbs were hanging from the ceiling and in the back were two cots, one occupied by a weirdly shaped lump of clothes and furs, but sometimes moving, so he figured somebody was sleeping there. 

The woman was roughly the same height as him, maybe a little bit taller, although her body as well as the bodies of all the other of Isgar's kin was much wider and more muscular than his. Rhion thought about the weird people but didn't dare to ask her anything. 

“Take your clothes off.” She ordered and then gave him a wet piece of cloth, that had not only been put into water but something else, Rhion smelled it and then smiled. 

“Chamomile.” He said and carefully rubbed his body clean. 

“Good nose, green man.” She looked at him as if she acknowledged him as a person for the first time: “Shame they'll break you again in no time.” 

“They won't break me.” Rhion said and the woman laughed. 

“They break your type all the time. Fuck you bloody and leave you at the side of the road to rot.” She watched him closely, when he cleaned his genitals and moved the cloth gingerly further behind: “They won't let you go, you know? Neither you nor your men.” 

“I know. But why do they keep us anyway? Why not kill us?” He sighed, removing the cloth, trying to see how much he had bled on it. 

“Isgar needs whores for his men. What makes my brother haul your sorry excuses of fighters around is beyond me.” Now it was for her to sigh: “You bit him? Didn't you?”

“Yes.” Rhion looked in no way embarrassed by the statement.

“It's a funny poison you put into him. It took some time to get him back to normal. He dreamed even more weird dreams than usual.” She grinned suddenly: “He doesn't know what he's supposed to do, but who am I to challenge him. I'm even more useless... Tell me your name whore.” She suddenly requested, fixing her golden eyes on him. 

“I'm Rhion.” He said, letting her check some cuts and bruises on his body, putting some ointments on the ones she furrowed her brows at. 

“My name is Medeina.” She got back to the diverse medicines she kept in the wagon: “Take this.” She gave him a small waterskin that felt too light for it to contain water. 

“What's it?” Rhion asked, looking at it a little puzzled. 

“Use it on your hole. Makes it easier for them to enter and helps it heal. I've got...” She was suddenly interrupted by a long continuous wail from the cot and hurried over there. 

“Hush hush. Sleep. Lia sleep.” She put something under the woman's nose and she relaxed again, letting go of some of the furs she had dragged over herself, giving the inside of the wagon a good look at her pregnant body. 

It was bizarre. The stomach was swollen beyond belief, her thin arms and legs sticking out as if they didn't belong to the same body both clearly lacking muscles from disuse. Rhion didn't fail to notice she was most likely a Wab and not one of Isgar's kind. Her fair skin was sweaty and her brown curly hair matted to her head. She seemed to have a fever. The pregnancy obviously not going well. Medeina sat back and watched the woman a little skeptical. 

“She's gonna die.” Medeina stood up again, her face completely indifferent to the woman's suffering. “They all do.”

“Why? Why isn't... I've never seen a woman so... pregnant.” Rhion, for a moment, forgot his own pain and looked at Lia compassionately.

“I have. She should've given birth weeks ago. The pregnancy's poisoning her.” The tall woman got back to her work and then produced a curiously shaped object. “Lean over.” 

“No!” The green man shivered and tried to get away, but she just shrugged. 

“Then go. Let them tear you open and bleed out.” She lit a pipe watching the man eye the object in horror: “Come on. Bend over Rhion. I'm not lying. It'll hurt. But it'll help you heal.” 

Covered with a large amount of salve, she carefully moved the cone shaped object into Rhion, who cried out until he felt the numbing from the medicine. 

“Stay here over night. When you feel your bowels move, take it out first, clean it and put this on it again afterwards.” She pointed at the salve, she had used. 

“It should be okay in two to three days.” Medeina explained, then she walked over to the flap, looking out into the rain: “Don't let them fuck you for the time. Suck them off or use your hands, if they insist on having you. Or let them rub it between your legs. There's ways...”

She suddenly jumped out, leaving Rhion in the dark smoke filled tent with the dying pregnant woman. He didn't hurt as much. Now that he felt mostly numb, he could even sit down, what he did in between the two cots. Somehow he figured Medeina wouldn't be happy with him occupying the free one, since she didn't seem to think too highly of him. So he just sat down and watched the sleeping woman. Shivers ran over her body but she didn't wake again. 

Sitting in the dim wagon Rhion realized how exhausted he really was, having had next to none time to sleep since he had been moved from man to man during the nights. Tears escaped his eyes again and he cursed himself for not enduring it better. He should. He had been chosen as the leader by his people and he should take everything much better. Still he cried and wailed like a little boy, slowly drifting off to sleep on the wooden floor. 

A tender hand shook him awake a while later and he came face to face with a pair of green eyes. The woman who was in charge of feeding the weird company knelt in front of him, extending a hand holding some sort of savory smelling broth in an earthen bowl. 

“Medeina sends me. You need food.” She grinned, sitting down on her legs, when he had sat up and taken the bowl. 

“Thank you.” Rhion looked at the food a little uneasy, still not completely sure what it was they ate. 

“Don't look at it like that. It's not your men, if you're afraid. The ones that were captured are all well.” She smiled, trying to calm him down: “It's bone broth from cattle.”

“What cattle?” The green man was a little hesitant eating anything from self-proclaimed man-eaters. 

“Sheep, mostly. Some of those small sturdy cows.” The woman leaned back, stretching her slender arms over her head.

“Do... do they really eat...” 

“Their captives?” The woman started to laugh: “Not really. At least not cooked in a stew.” 

“So they do?” Rhion looked at the broth a little unsure still even though his stomach clenched with hunger.

“It's more of a ritual thing, when they do.” She answered and immediately started urging him to eat: “Come on Medeina forced me to remove all things firm from it, so you wouldn't need to shit and I even brought it here myself since any of the oafs would've surely raped you.”

“Oh... thank you... again, I guess.” The man looked ashamed and saw to his horror that he was still naked. 

“Don't be ashamed. There's no use in it. I've been fucked so many times I was sitting on cocks for weeks.” She laughed: “Now they know not to fuck me if I don't want to or else they'll see what they'll get from an angry cook.” 

“They captured you too?” The green man asked between eating his soup.

“They got me from my family. It's something else... I'm Soraya from the sand.” 

“I'm Rhion. A man of the Pellt.” He smiled and she nodded. 

They sat there for a while, Soraya telling him about her first year in the caravan and how badly she had been abused by the large men she called Iingcuka. 

“So, what's their deal?” Rhion asked at some point a little tired again, resting his head on a cushion, she had tossed towards him. 

“I really don't know. They're from far away and search for something. Isgar follows a prophecy his father had already followed but what it entails, I don't know. I think even he doesn't fully either.” The woman toyed with her long straight hair, wrapping it around her fingers: “Any way you look at it. They'll be the last of their kind.” 

“Ah, because they don't have any women.” 

“No, they have. There are women. Few and far in between but there are some. Just they don't whelp.” She finished the thought, leaving Rhion a little bewildered at her choice of words: “Now, go back to sleep. Rhion of the Pellt. I've got work to do.” 

She quickly got back on her legs, walking over to the curtain that shielded the wagon from the outside, as if it wasn't incessantly shaking. With a short wave she bid her goodbye and then just jumped out. Rhion watched the place where she had stood before, pondering what he had learned. So Isgar had been out for his kin in hope to have women to impregnate. His gaze wandered over to the pregnant woman lying on the cot. Going by her, he was glad he hadn't found them. But the party kept crossing the Pellt in a purely nonsensical way. There was still a chance they would be found. 

Another thing Soraya had told him was bouncing off the walls inside his head. He had to find something he was good at, so he wouldn't just be a “hole”, as they had labeled him. Fighting was out of the question, every single Iingcuka was stronger than he could ever be and they were fast too. More predatory animal than human in that regard, he thought. He had to think about it. They were probably adept hunters and fishermen. Looking at their clothes they also knew how to work leather. Thinking about what he could do, he slid back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep on updating this, it'll only take a while, because I'm writing this and two other things at the same time. Unfortunately this is the most time consuming of them :/
> 
> I hope you like (?) it either way :)


	3. An evening in the Pellt

Rhion tried to stay inside the wagon as much as possible and Medeina took care of any intruder trying to force himself on him for the first two days and nights so he had a chance to heal. Soraya visited often, talking to the tall woman as if she was a close friend and not one of her captors. It was the evening of the third day and Rhion found himself in the wagon again, not because he was longer protected there, but because he enjoyed having people to talk to and not only sexual desires to fulfill. At the moment he ate some of the stew Soraya had prepared. He had heeded the women's advice and serviced the men with his hands and mouth, which made him feel a little bit better and more in control. 

Now the two women laughed and talked about things they had found during their long journey through the different parts of the world. They were discussing an impressive underwater city with large palaces and countless winged lions on any sunken bridge. People living there were mutated as well, as were most since the times had changed, and they had adapted to the sea. Soraya reminded Medeina how funny it had been, when her fellow men had tried to rape some of the sea people's women and then found out, that they laid eggs. 

“I'll never forget my brother's face, when he tried to rub one out over a pile of spawn.” She laughed, smoking her pipe again, her golden irises only a small band around the huge dark pupils. 

A sudden wail filled the room and then it turned into a full on scream. Medeina scrambled to her feet, cursing and running over to Lia, whose body was seemingly shaking with cramps. Blood was already seeping into the bedding and the tall woman with the dark hair just removed the covers so her body could be seen better. With a few fast tucks and shoves she had the woman lying on her back. A ripple went through her pregnant belly, making it look like the skin was only paper thin. Rhion watched in terror how the woman's taint ripped even more, when something dark started to be pushed out of her. Lia's breathing was erratic and the pain filled screams didn't stop. 

Medeina took a long drag from her pipe, held Lia's nose in between her fingers and then pushed the smoke into her mouth, when she tried to breathe through it. The smoke was sucked in her lungs and she relaxed a little. The screams getting softer. Rhion's gaze wandered back towards the woman's crotch. The head of the baby could already be seen, covered in white and red liquid and thick black hair. Contraction after contraction shook her body until suddenly the baby was out of her. The child looked very normal. Too hairy to be one of his kin but in no other way different from the children Rhion knew, so he didn't get, why she had to suffer so much. Then he noticed how the contractions kept going. A few moments later a second hairy child was born. It looked much the same as the first and Soraya snatched it up, repeating the small pats she had given the first, which had let to a small mewling scream. It worked again but Lia still wailed with new contractions giving birth to a third, then a fourth and at least a fifth child, before she had to suffer one last time, the afterbirth leaving her stomach oddly deflated. 

The bleeding didn't stop and Rhion could see her shake, foam escaping her mouth, when Medeina tried to calm her, giving her another dose of the smoke, before trying to get the blood to stop. She pushed her hand inside the small woman, trying to feel where the blood came from by touching the top of the belly with her other hand. While she did that, the light slowly vanished from Lia's eyes and a few moments later she didn't breathe anymore.

Medeina removed her hand and sighed. Looking down at her bloody fingers and then inspected the children. Two of them were stillbirths but three seemed lively enough, so she started to clamp and cut their umbilical cords. Without much thinking she gave Soraya and Rhion each one of the babies, before she picked the last one up herself, cradling it in her arms. 

“Shit.” She took her breast out and tried to get the child to feed. 

“Is there anything coming?” Soraya asked, watching how she tried to get the child to latch on. 

“No... shit... nothing. Go get Loboda.” Medeina ordered and the black woman vanished after giving the baby from her hands over to Rhion. 

The young man of the Pellt sat there with two of the children, watching how they moved a little, one of them staring at him with pale yellow eyes. 

“Rhion. Can you try to suckle them?” The tall woman suddenly asked, watching him with blatant curiosity. 

“I... I can't. I mean, I can try, but I'm a man.” He answered, nonetheless removing his tunic, resting one child in the small hollow between his crisscrossed legs and his body. 

He carefully lifted the other towards his chest, trying to make it take his nipple into his mouth. It surprisingly hurt before a jolt of electricity went through his body. He hadn't known his nipples to be that sensitive but they apparently were. The child kept on suckling but he didn't know if it helped in any way. Movements in his lap made him look down. The other baby seemed unhappy, scrunching his little dirty face and starting to mewl. Carefully Rhion sneaked his arm around it, pulling it up as well and held it close to his nipple. It took a moment but then it took the offer, starting to suck hard, sending a new jolt through his spine. Even though neither the situation at hand nor his current life provided any reason for it, yet he felt the strange feeling move towards his member. He was glad his shame was covered by the discarded dirty tunic, but every time one of the newborns sucked hard, his cock stirred uncomfortably. 

The curtain for the wagon was suddenly moved but not by Soraya and the woman she was supposed to bring with her, but by Isgar, who moved his tall form inside. Next to his sister he seemed even taller. His head touching the cloth ceiling, so he had to slump a little. 

“And?” 

“She's dead.” Medeina answered and Isgar made a snarling sound, he then turned towards Rhion: “And you? That's not what you're here for.”

The green man tried to justify his stay in the wagon but he didn't need to, because the woman punched her brother in the side. 

“Leave him be. He's got to heal and he's a good helper.” 

To say Isgar didn't look pleased was a big understatement but he didn't argue with his sister either, shooting Rhion a last glare, that held the promise of later punishment. 

“A girl?” He asked, sitting down on the floor after Medeina handed him the newborn she held. 

“This one isn't. Rhion?” She turned towards the slim green man, holding the babies to his chest. 

“Those are neither.” He answered: “It's a shame. Lia didn't even get to name them.”

“She wouldn't have any way.” Isgar answered in a low growl: “Most of them die. No need to waste names.” 

“Oh... my people name their children as fast as possible. How can they enter the garden when they can't be called?” He asked, watching the man pull a weird face. 

“Garden? There are no gardens where they go. Only nothingness.” He spat and the growl snuck back into his voice with might. 

“Don't you... believe there's... something?” Rhion had heard the Ringa didn't believe in the garden or anything similar either, but he had never met anyone who had stated it so clearly. 

“There is nothing. Only death and what we do here.” Medeina sat down next to her brother, taking the child back, he only haphazardly held. 

“That sounds sad.” The smaller man answered, looking at the children: “What are you? Are you a little Leoh? And a little Yannis?”

“Don't.” Isgar just said: “They won't live long enough to warrant the names.” 

“Maybe they'll live longer because of them.” Rhion countered, since the other was cross with him either way it didn't matter to him if he angered him further. 

“Do you wanna be responsible? Can you suckle them? At the moment you're promising them something you can't provide.” Isgar stood up and walked towards the exit: “Tell Loboda to chose the strongest.”

He quit the wagon and left the two sitting in the barely lit thing. It took a while before either of them moved. Medeina put the child down and walked over to the cot with the dead mother. Closing her eyes she wrapped the woman in the blanket she had hidden in and then picked her up as if she weighed nothing. She walked over to the door and yelled over someone. The man she had called entered instead of just taking the dead body. He was one of the Iingcuka, his hair as wavy as Isgar's but much lighter, it was closer to Rhion's white blond. His eyes were less of a gold and more of a faint grayish yellow, seemingly shining on their own in the dark of the covered wagon. He popped his neck and looked at the bloody package Medeina had laid in front of him. 

“What to do?” He asked, letting his eyes wander through the relative dark and Rhion felt weird when his gaze landed on him, a smirk spreading on his face, making his large canines push over his bottom lip. 

“You know.” Medeina said, trying to get him to leave. 

“Is the fuck piece healed?” The man made another step further inside but the woman kept him back. 

“Rhion is staying in here. Leave, Varju. Take the body and go.” She pushed him but he didn't move. 

“I can smell you crave a man's touch, slut.” He said, smiling at the slim figure in the dark and grabbing his crotch to make his intentions even clearer: “If you bend over, I'll fill you with my seed until you swell up like she did.”

Fear had grabbed Rhion first but now he was angry, still holding the babies at his chest, he glared at the man: “Go fuck a sheep.”

Varju laughed, it sounded more like barking than anything else: “You look ready to become a mother. Just spread your legs and I'll make you feel good.” 

“I'm a man!” He answered angrily, when he felt one of the babies stir, he ended much calmer than he had intended to.

“Who knows. Maybe your kind has whelping man. You look more like a female anyways.” Varju let his gaze rake over Rhion's body another time: “You're so thin and light. More woman than Medeina even.” 

“I'm not a woman!” Rhion complained and suddenly felt how one of the newborn children began sucking even harder, sending a new wave of arousal to his groin. 

“Are you? You stink so much of want from suckling babies...” The tall blond man growled, looking more and more dangerous by the minute. 

“Take the body and go. Now!” Medeina had pushed him towards the curtain again but he didn't let her move him out. 

“Come on. Isgar said we can have you any time.” 

“And he is needing to heal so leave.” Medeina pushed him again but he didn't even care about her, locking eyes with Rhion. 

“When you come out of here I'll sit you on my cock for a week straight.” He grinned and then finally picked the wrapped body and left. 

Medeina sighed and looked at Rhion: “Stay away from him.” 

“No need to say that.” He muttered and then a weird expression crossed his face when the child sucked his nipple again just right for him to feel it in his groin. 

“Try to repress that.” She said wrinkling her nose: “If you smell like lust, they'll never let you be.” 

“You can smell me too?” Rhion suddenly turned red and stared down at the wooden flooring. 

“Yeah... reeks of want.” She shook her head and then turned towards the opening curtain, where another woman climbed inside. 

She was taller than Medeina and much older looking. Rhion didn't know how old the Iingcuka could get but compared to his kin she seemed to be at least fifty years old. Kind yellow eyes scanned the room for the babies, before she pointed at the one Medeina had put down on the free cot. 

“That.” She said, opening the knot, that held her shirt closed behind her neck, baring two large sagging breasts. 

Medeina gave her the child and it soon sucked milk from her tits, slurping greedily. For a moment she checked on it, then she turned back towards the exit. 

“Can't you take another one?” The younger woman asked but she shook her head. 

“No, no milk.” She tried to leave again, when Medeina asked about Soraya's whereabouts. 

“Mate.” The older woman answered as if it was obvious. 

“Huh? Who is she sleeping with?” 

“All.” 

“Not in general, now.”

“Grimmur. Ulv. Luko. Kennar.” She pointed at Rhion: “That's your job.” 

Rhion let his head sink down again, he felt bad, being responsible for Soraya's misfortune. He had noticed when he got nervous his muscles started to cramp around the thing he still had inside of him and now, together with the stimulation of his nipples, it started to feel good to him. Shame crept over his face, when he heard the old woman clearly comment about Isgar doing well for making him a plaything for his men. He hated his body for getting aroused at all. Loboda left and Medeina redirected her attention to cleaning the now empty cot. 

“You can let them go. They're gonna die either way.” The woman said, while stripping the covers off a small mattress made of materials Rhion didn't know. 

He watched the two babies cling to him and decided they would stay there for a while, even if they had to die, he wanted to comfort them for as long as possible. They had started to sleep so he leant against a crate standing behind him, slowly closing his eyes too.


	4. A night in the Pellt

It was cold when Rhion woke up to a large hand firmly placed on his arm, before he knew what was happening he was hauled out of the dry darkness, he had sat in, and was suddenly in a wet dim one. He tried to walk himself but two hands now more or less carried him. The way they touched him, he guessed it were two men but it was too dark to see anything, no moon was shining his light through the clouds. He felt his chest hurt uncomfortably and only then he remembered the babies. Trying to figure out who was holding him, he looked up, but more than the hands holding him he couldn't really make out. His eyes not able to figure out too much in the dark. The men were silent and something in the mood made him keep quiet too. 

A few moments later he was pushed onto something, he figured was some sort of bed, and he started to shiver violently. His head was pulled back by his hair and a slight chuckle went through the night. So it were at least three men, Rhion thought, listening to the different voices penetrating the dark silence. His dread was warranted when a hand moved down his crack, starting to play with the flat part of the object he still kept in his hole. The thing was suddenly moved in and out of him a little. To his horror it hit a spot inside that made his body shiver, but now of pleasure and not fear or cold. He bit his lip to not make a sound. In no way these bastards should know they could make him feel anything but pain and dread but he heard the chuckles at his state and knew he had been found out. 

Suddenly and without hesitation the thing was pulled out of him and he felt his muscle clench around cold damp air, not closing up fully. Rhion hadn't realized that he was crying with shame. Still none of the men talked and he did his best to keep his mouth shut, feeling his teeth sink into his lip, a metallic taste filling his mouth. The emptiness didn't last for long, when an incredibly hot cock shoved into him in one hard push. Rhion bit down harder on his lip, feeling the blood run down his chin, uncomfortably hot in the cold night. 

He couldn't see anything still but he could feel and the huge man behind him noticed how he felt immediately, chuckling at the initial pain being replaced by a slight want. The longer the man moved inside of him, the more Rhion had to bite down and he had the uncomfortable feeling the blood stirred his rapist on even more. He pushed him upwards and instead of moving himself he started to lift his body up and down, making his cock sink deeper and deeper inside. Rhion still didn't utter any sound, disgust filling him at his body betraying him and at the grunts of the man behind him. 

A few hard shoves later and hot seed filled him. The man lifted him off and for a brief second the green man hoped it would be over, but soon a new pair of strong hands grabbed him. A nose buried in his hair and smelt him. His new violator gave off an amused grunt before he pushed Rhion down again and moved his cock inside. It was even harder for the smaller man to keep his mouth shut now, because the man used all of his superior senses to figure out what gave him pleasure. Again and again he hit some place inside of him, that sent sparks through his spine and made his own member rise. It was hard to withstand taking part in the happenings but Rhion managed to keep still, waiting until another load filled him.

The cock slipped out and a lot of the seed traveled out of his hole, making the next cock enter him without any trouble. Rhion still bit his lip, when he was suddenly turned around, facing a man he couldn't see but whose long hair fell down, tickling his face. He could smell the man above him. A slight sweaty smell mixed with some herbs that made him smell like freshly dug up earth. It wasn't an unpleasant smell and what he did to him wasn't unpleasant either. Rhion cursed inwardly, trying to hide his obvious arousal by biting down harder on his lip. Suddenly a tongue started to lick over his smooth chin, cleaning off his blood. Lips were suddenly on his, giving him a small kiss, before traveling down his neck, sucking and licking at his pale green skin. He didn't want to arch his back to get more of that soft touch, but he did either way. When the tongue licked over his right nipple he finally lost against himself, exhaling a soft moan. 

As if it had broken a dam, the man above him chuckled and started to fuck him harder, while still licking over his nipples. It felt weird and all Rhion could think of was that the babies must have left him more sensitive there. He had the feeling his chest was somehow swollen, his nipples perking up more prominent than usually. When he had the chance he got one of his hands out of the man's grip, letting it glide over his chest, feeling the nipple the other wasn't licking at the moment. It seemed to be not only his imagination, the nipple felt swollen under his fingers too and a little slippery. He wasn't able to follow the train of thought because the other had found an angle in which he hit him just right, eliciting moan after moan from his mouth. Ashamed with himself he covered his face, when he suddenly spilled his own load between his and the other man's stomach. Tears leaving his eyes again, when his orgasm ebbed down. He absentmindedly noticed the man pulling out of him, giving his buttocks a slap, that made more seed escape him. 

A new rod entered him, larger than the ones before, but still it went in easily enough. Rhion felt hot and uncomfortable. The orgasm had left him much more sensitive than before and the sudden rough treatment made him shiver. It didn't really hurt and he didn't feel like he was tearing, still he felt as if it was too much. The man above him didn't care much about his feelings, fucking him, like he was some toy, kneading his chest roughly, sometimes biting at his neck, without much force. 

At some point Rhion had lost count how many times he had received their seed. He was moaning and cumming himself much more often, riding a man with the help of another, before getting lifted onto a new hot cock. He didn't even feel the cold anymore and it took some time until he noticed the coming dawn showed him the faces of his rapists for the first time. He didn't know most of their names but the very tender man having his way with him at the moment, was Vuk. The way he kissed him and touched his chest reminded him of the first time he had orgasmed himself and he was suddenly sure that had been the quiet man too. Rhion noticed, that he had willingly hugged his arms around the other's neck and the large man with the auburn hair gave him an appreciative look, when he noticed he could see him. He licked over Rhion's lips and the green man opened them slightly, letting him kiss him, like only one girl had kissed him before. The kiss immediately went down to his cock, that was trapped against the large body and Vuk pushed a little harder into him until he spilled again. Only a few seconds later he was filled with another load of hot seed and pulled onto another man's lap. 

This man had lighter hair but it had a more golden hue than Rhion's nearly white strands. He turned him so he was facing away from him and started to caress his chest too. Something was weird and the green man looked down, seeing his swollen nipples that looked just off to him. They were raised and pink but the worst was the dribble of something wet escaping them anytime they were massaged too harshly. Rhion didn't notice that he fucked himself on the cock in his ass, while the man just kept on massaging his chest, sometimes giving his cock a quick tug. It was then and there he heard a mewling sound coming from somewhere in the distance and it made him snap out of the situation immediately. The man was obviously astonished by his sudden rigidness and just moved a hand down, trying to get him to lose interest in the sound by pumping his member a few times, but it didn't work.

Rhion was trying to get away and move into the direction the sound came from. The man kept shoving him back onto his cock but he threw himself forward, grabbing the dirt and trying to pull away. An arm snuck around his neck pulling him back again and now Rhion snapped out of the trance he had been in. Looking at the muscular arm and biting as hard as he could before crawling out of the stranglehold, immediately jumping up and falling into a mad dash towards the direction the sounds waved over from. His body should have been too tired but his muscles all listened to him, letting him escape the group of seven men, that had used him half the night. He ducked under other arms, slid through the narrowest openings and suddenly was able to run free. Not one second he thought about looking if one of them followed him, while he made for the faint sounds he thought belonged to the babies. 

After running through the undergrowth, using his honed skills to evade branches and thorns he shot out onto another clearing. The scene in front of him made him stall in horror for a second. He saw a huge blond man lifting one of the babies at its head and lifting it up in front of the rising dawn. The second kid was lying on the ground in front of him, struggling with its little limbs and wailing, while his brother was so roughly pulled up. Isgar sat there naked on some sort of ornate chair, watching, while another man, an old man dressed in furs, walked closer. In a swift motion the old man removed his clothes, showing his naked old body covered in tattoos from head to toe. Something like a ripple went through him and he suddenly extended his hands that didn't look completely human anymore. Sharp long claws spread from where the nails should have been while the bones shifted under his skin. With a sudden slashing motion he cut the child open, the blood dripping over his hands, steaming in the cold air. Rhion cried out but no one but the man holding the dead little boy looked over. 

Varju's face and shoulders were covered in some sort of dark blue and red paint, intricate designs covering him shifting unearthly under the rising sun. The old man turned around towards the sitting Isgar, who seemed to look past the scene, when the man knelt in front of him, moving his bloody hands, that suddenly looked human again, down from his chest towards his crotch, leaving a deep red trail. He whistled and Varju walked over to him. He reached into the dead baby's body and removed some tiny organs, grunting something Rhion didn't understand, but it made Isgar open his mouth and the man put the morsels inside, before covering the huge man's face with his bloody hand. 

A small wail penetrated Rhion's ears again and he saw the other baby struggle on the ground, his body partially covered in the blood of his dead brother. Without any further thought Rhion ran forward, jumping towards the newborn, hugging it close to his body before making for the woods again. Another time he was running, avoiding the obstacles the woods threw at him. 

He felt tears dripping down his chin when he found himself in the crown of a large tree. Leaning against the trunk, the small baby close to his chest, he tried to forget what he had seen before. Absentmindedly he kissed the small head that was snuggled against his body. Then he felt an ache move through him and he looked at his chest, were it originated. His chest had swollen even more now that no one was massaging it constantly. Gingerly he touched his right nipple with his left index finger and stared astonished at the pale liquid shooting out of it. As if on cue the baby started struggling, scrunching his nose and grabbing the air with his little hands. Without thinking too hard about what was happening, Rhion moved the little being close to his nipple and watched in astonishment how the little mouth started sucking greedily, swallowing down whatever it was his breasts did produce. 

Rhion had to let the baby drink on both his nipples until it was satisfied. He carefully lifted it and softly clapped his back until it burped, like he had seen so many of his tribe's women do before. After it had spew up a bit of the thick liquid again he cradled the baby back in his arms. He felt the cold again and pulled his legs closer to his body, so he could retain more warmth. 

Exhausted he looked around, figuring the crown of a tree was as good a place as any to keep a child safe for a while. He now noticed how tired he was and how much the night had taken a toll on him. Countless discolored patches of skin showed where the men had bitten or sucked on him, his ass leaked their seed but worst to him were the many traces of his own seed covering his lower stomach. 

He was half asleep when the tree started shaking and it took a moment for him to regain his senses. Panic flooded him, when he saw a man starting to climb up the large trunk, needing a lot longer than he would have. He looked for a way out but no tree was close enough to just jump over and he didn't want to endanger the sleeping baby. Since there was no way out he pulled his knees even closer to his body and hugged the child with both arms close to himself. 

The head of auburn hair pushed through the leaves and Vuk looked at him with the unsettling yellow eyes that seemed common to his species of men. Instead of grabbing him and dragging him down or trying to take the baby he pulled himself up fully. Carefully he sat his bulging body on the sturdiest of the branches and watched Rhion curiously. In the red light of the dawn his hair looked like it was on fire and for a short moment the green man thought he didn't look too bad, pushing the thought down immediately, when he felt the seed inside him move again. Still the man hadn't done anything, just watched him carefully, then he sniffed the air again, before something like a smile spread on his face. 

“Milk.” He pointed at Rhion and nodded, like it was all that needed to be said. 

“I... don't know.” The green man admitted but Vuk shook his head. 

“Milk.” He nodded again and then started to laugh, extending a hand and ruffling Rhion's hair: “Down.” 

He superfluously pointed down the trunk and then watched how Rhion reacted.

“No! They're gonna kill him too.” He shook his head and hugged the sleeping baby closer. 

“No killing.” He laughed and pointed down a second time: “Come.” 

Rhion shook his head again but Vuk was apparently finished with his attempt at reasoning with him and just grabbed him around the middle before starting to climb down with just his other arm. Somehow he managed to keep his legs safely agains the trunk as if he was able to grab with them too and very soon the two men and the baby reached the ground safely. He put the green man very carefully down, staying close to him. 

“There he is.” Varju stood in the small clearing, grinning over his whole face, that was still covered in the strange pattern. 

“Fuck off.” Vuk growled at the other man, showing his teeth. 

“Come on, he stole the whelp from Geri.” The blond man made a step forward, not caring for the other's obvious threat. 

“Go.” It wasn't a word but a snarl now, still Varju didn't leave them. 

“You want to fight me? I'll kill you in a second.” The blond man nearly whispered his whole demeanor shifting to be more menacing. 

A full on animalistic growl broke free from the other, which made Varju just laugh mischievously. 

“That won't do. Isgar needs the child.” The blond tried to reason but was suddenly struck by a fist to the side of his face. 

“No.” Vuk was now standing in front of Rhion and the baby, his huge body hiding them completely.

“Why should he keep it.” Varju seemingly evaded some punches before getting a hit in himself, making Vuk bent over. 

The man with the auburn her got back up and snarled: “Smell. Stupid.” 

The blond didn't and kept on pummeling the other: “Oh, you mounted him. You and the others. He got so much seed inside him it's a wonder he's not pregnant.” 

A particularly hard hit sent Vuk tumbling down but he quickly got back to his feed: “Yes, but other smell.” 

“You bit him? He's for us all not only for you, dimwit.” Varju knocked Vuk down again, smirking into Rhion's direction: “I'm getting that child and then you can bend over for me, slut.” 

Rhion ducked behind the large man in front of him cradling the child close to him, hoping Vuk would get the upper hand against the other. A sudden loud growl broke from the woods and the men stopped their fight. Isgar broke through the undergrowth snarling, showing all of his impressive teeth, another man limping behind him, cradling his arm, that showed a small bite wound from which a dark purple tint moved through the veins under his skin. 

“What is going on?” Isgar was huge, taller than any of the other men in the clearing, the one next to him especially short in comparison. 

Something about the leader didn't seem right. He was staggering a little, his eyes nearly completely black and sweat running down from his hairline all over his blood smeared face and body. Slowly he turned towards Vuk who still shielded the green man and the child from the other. 

“What are you doing? We need the whelp.” Isgar scolded him lightly, but had to rest his huge body against a tree, making his words lack a bit of the urgency he tried to convey. 

“No.” Vuk shook his head: “Mother.” He pointed at Rhion who was flabbergasted at the choice of words. 

“Stop babbling.” Varju looked like he was ready to punch the other again and only refrained from doing so because of Isgar's presence. 

“Why did you bite Madath?” Isgar asked Rhion directly, pointing at the smaller man next to him who did seem very distraught by the state of his arm. 

“I heard the babies you fucking savage!” Rhion felt rage bubble up inside of him and he didn't care about his naked body or the other's strength anymore: “Fuck you! Eat shit! Stupid murderer.” 

“Calm down.” Isgar said, watching slightly amused how the green man screamed at him: “Why did you take the whelp? I told you, there's no hope for them to survive.” 

“Yes.” It was Vuk who spoke and pointed at Rhion: “Mother.” 

“Idiot.” Varju looked at him and shook his head: “He said so himself. He's a man. He can't give life.” 

“No life. Milk.” The man with the auburn hair stamped his foot on the ground and under any other circumstances Rhion would have had to laugh at a bulky giant that had to behave like a child to get the attention.

“What?” Came from the man next to Isgar who held his arm, the purple spreading up his whole limb now, creeping towards his neck. 

“Is that what you... fuck me, he's right.” Varju sniffed the air and looked at Rhion his face confused but the evil smirk still in place: “I couldn't smell it over all your cum.” 

Isgar watched the events unfold, his large body still somehow weak and shivering, while he leaned against the tree. 

“Vuk, Varju. Fetch my sister.” He ordered, making a step forward. 

Only now Rhion realized the man was still naked as well, the dried blood on his body leading down to his crotch, making him look at the large soft penis hanging in the cold morning air. Before he could form any conclusive thought about Isgar, the man next to the huge man shivered violently and suddenly broke down, apparently having trouble breathing.


	5. The green man's poison

“Madath?” Isgar bowed down and checked on the man, before he looked over at the others: “Move. Get my sister!” He bellowed and the two other men stormed off. 

“I didn't want this.” Rhion stood there with the baby pressed against his chest, not knowing if he should get over to the other men. 

“No, I know. But be more careful.” Isgar sighed and then sacked in on himself too: “The ritual wasn't finished... you broke the... spell.”

The man sat down on the ground next to the other rearranging him so he was lying on his side and the tongue lolled out of his mouth. He still breathed hard and his legs started to move on their own, while his eyes rolled upwards. In no way was Rhion ready to get close to Isgar but he suddenly felt the need to help. Quietly he walked over and knelt in front of the man, watching the purple spread towards his lips quickly. 

“You don't have a knife on you, do you?” He asked Isgar who looked at him out of his weirdly dark eyes with the wide blown pupils, taking a moment to register he had been asked a question. 

“No, but I don't need one.” Isgar stretched his hand out and Rhion could see up close what he had watched from afar when it had happened to the old man. 

The bones in the large man's hand shifted and rearranged, his nails suddenly growing long and claw-like sharp tips springing from a hand that looked more like a paw now. 

“What should I do?” Isgar asked still somewhat out of it. 

Rhion thought about it for a moment, then he just grabbed the hand, repressing the fear he felt at the large man, and moved it towards the smaller man's arm. 

“He's dying. So losing blood won't be his biggest problem.” The green man muttered before he used the others claws to cut from one entry point of his teeth to the other. 

The skin burst open and a torrent of thick purple liquid moved out slowly, more like a compact dough than blood. Rhion let Isgar's deformed hand fall down and massaged the arm, making more and more of the discolored substance flow out. There wasn't any instant reaction in the man but the longer his arm was massaged down towards the open wound the more his breathing calmed and his legs relaxed. With the child still pressed against himself it was hard for Rhion to massage the arm, so he looked for a place to put the small boy down. The baby started struggling when it was set down and Isgar extended his arm, that looked completely normal again, to take the child. 

“If you even think of touching him I'm going to bite your face.” Rhion hissed at him, looking very feral for a moment and to both their surprise Isgar heeded the order.

With both his hands he massaged the coagulated blood out of the man, until a huge heap of purple goo was lying in front of him. The smell was bad but both men were too focused on the unconscious Madath to acknowledge it. When at long last red blood started to stream out of the large gash Rhion exhaled relieved and made Isgar press the open wound together. In the meantime he looked around, before he took some bendy branches and a few large leaves, putting the leaves on the wound first then fixating them with the branches he knotted expertly together. Only then he sat down, taking the baby back into his arms, keeping it warm and close to his body, letting it drink from him again. 

“It's really true.” Isgar shook his head and watched him filled with amazement. 

He extended a hand and Rhion jerked away a bit but the hand only moved his hair out of his face to get a better look at his eyes. For a moment Isgar stared at him and he felt more naked than he had ever before, then the moment passed and the man took his hand back. 

“So you enjoyed it?” The tall man asked, the golden iris slowly returning. 

“What?” Rhion was too busy making sure the baby didn't swallow any air to follow Isgar's train of thought. 

“My men. You enjoyed their touch.” He stated, now less a question. 

“... after a while.” Rhion admitted, since there was no sense in lying to someone who could smell his seed, that still stuck to his stomach. 

“Vuk bit you.” Isgar touched his neck: “I'll have to talk to him about that. Stupid boy.”

“He... he was nice to me. As far as any of you is nice to me.” The last part Rhion muttered. 

“Yeah, except it was obviously his plan to get you out of the wagon and take you. He felt he had waited long enough to use you at last.” The tall man shook his head: “But you might be right. He was at least interested in making you feel good.”

“How do you know it was his plan?” Rhion asked, lifting the baby up and patting his back again, until he felt a little bit of spit run down his back. 

Isgar watched him, like he hadn't seen something like it before and Rhion guessed he truly hadn't. 

“They're his friends. Vuk, Madath, Folkar and Otsor especially.” Isgar looked at the man who was lying there unconscious but breathing evenly: “They're the same age too. Some of the youngest.” 

“That's why they're smaller?” Rhion asked and Isgar nodded. 

The sound of big bodies hurrying through the branches could be heard suddenly and Varju got back to the clearing first. His body was now only covered in splotches were the intricate designs had been painted on before. He looked at Rhion first and his gaze held a lot of dangerous implications, before he turned to Isgar. 

“They're on their way.” He huffed, looking over to Madath: “Oh, you fixed him up yourselves?” 

“Rhion did.” Isgar said, standing up and stretching, his body back under his command. 

“The slut did that?” Varju lifted one eyebrow, as if he didn't believe Rhion capable of anything but spreading his legs for his pleasure. 

“Yes.” Isgar stared angrily at the blond man, who suddenly seemed to shrink under the other's gaze.

“Where is he?” Medeina fell out of the woods more than she was walking, wearing a different dress than usual, black thin fabric only barely covering her, a plunging neckline almost baring her breasts and deep slits on each side making the skirt shift so both her legs could be seen nearly up to her buttocks. 

“He's well.” Isgar pointed at Madath: “He just lost a lot of blood to Rhion's poison.” 

Medeina knelt down in front of the coagulated mess and scooped a bit up to get a better smell of it and a feel for the substance. 

“I've never seen anything that bad before. Like a snake.” She cogged her head and then turned towards Rhion: “And no one else in your tribe can do this?”

“Not that I know, but we only rarely bite.” Rhion answered, rocking the baby in his arms a little. 

“Fascinating. Did you help him?” She asked then but did watch her brother's reaction not the green man's.

“Yes.” Isgar answered and nodded solemnly: “Maybe you should keep Rhion for a while. He's feeding the baby too.” 

“Yeah, Varju told me. Also,” she turned around to the blond tall man: “stop roughing up the boys, Vuk has some bad bruises from your senseless fight.” 

“He should've just talked.” Varju muttered but he looked put on the spot. 

“You know he can't so be patient. You're older. You should help him instead of fighting him just to get your hands on Rhion.” 

“I didn't...” The man set on. 

“Enough.” Isgar bellowed and the child immediately began to wail at the loud sound, which in turn made both Rhion and Medeina shoot him an evil look: “Medeina, take Rhion with you. Rhion, you'll be taking care of the child but when it's fed and cleaned you're still available for my men. Now, Varju and I need to inform Geri.” 

And with that Isgar left, like every undisputed leader sure the others were following his orders. Varju followed him, but not without moving his hand in between Rhion's buttocks and smelling his hair. 

“I'll be there when you try to rest.” He whispered before he left. 

“Follow me.” Medeina grunted, while she lifted the still unconscious Madath over her left shoulder.

With the baby cradled against his body, Rhion did what she had told him and nearly had to run to keep her pace. When they reached the wagon Medeina just climbed up the two steps without any visible effort even though the man was obviously heavier than her. Inside she rummaged through the high shelf that was filled with all kinds of jars full of medicine and other things to cure ailments. Sighing she stood there suddenly empty handed, walking over to a small barrel with, what seemed to be murky water, inside. She grabbed Madath's arm and let it sink into the dark fluid, pulling it out a few seconds later. More than twenty leeches stuck to it, when she laid him down on one of the cots. 

“That should clear the rest.” Medeina stated to no one in particular, before she took her pipe and started tamping it. 

“Do you think he's gonna make it?” Rhion watched him and felt very guilty all of a sudden. 

Of course he had been more or less raped but Madath and the others hadn't been interested in hurting him. They had even tried to make him enjoy what they had done to him and succeeded in that regard, Rhion had to begrudgingly acknowledge. In no way had he ever hoped one of them would suffer in such a violent way. He couldn't explain why he had been so ready to help the children but nothing in the world could have made him stop, the moment he'd realized the babies were in danger. 

“Yes, I mean, it's going to take a while, but yes.” Medeina exhaled the smoke from her pipe and then watched Rhion a smirk playing around her lips: “You smell bad. You know?” 

“Huh?” It wasn't anything the green man had cared about for the last weeks but she was probably right. 

“Go, wash yourself. I'll watch the little one.” She extended her arms and for a moment Rhion hesitated to pass him over: “I'm not planning on harming it. What did you see out there?” 

“They killed the other.” The green man trembled thinking about what he had witnessed, before he added: “Isgar said it was a ritual. How? I thought you believe in nothing.” 

“Doesn't mean we don't work spells.” She laughed, inhaling the smoke and waiting a moment before she exhaled it: “Nothing is all we can hope for. There's forces so powerful it's best they stay indifferent to our doings.” 

Rhion didn't understand what she meant but he was ready to wash himself, nodding his thanks when Medeina threw him a piece of soap. Walking outside he realized he was still naked, but he didn't feel the cold on his skin. Quickly he arrived at a small stream. He knew how cold the Pellt kept his water but he was surprised how soothing it felt to him, especially around his swollen nipples. After scrubbing himself all over he didn't feel like returning to the camp right away, so he waded a little through the water, until he found a small basin, where he let himself float for a moment before washing his long hair. It was very tangled and not only where he had chosen to mat it together himself. Carefully he detangled his wet strands, sitting in the cool water that reached a little under his chest. 

He had been too occupied with his need to be clean otherwise he would've been able to notice the body approaching, but he didn't, only when a dark chuckle reached his ears and made him look over. Varju was sitting at the edge of the basin, his naked feet dangling in the water, while he watched him bathe. 

“What?” Rhion still couldn't forgive the man for taking part in the ritual and neither had he done anything to warrant his trust. 

“Do you wash for Vuk? Or Isgar?” He smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. 

Rhion looked over to the edge of the basin and thought of a way to get away from the blond man. 

“You better don't run.” Varju laughed and slid into the water, wading towards Rhion, who moved towards the other edge of the basin until cold slick mud touched his back. 

The bigger man smelled his hair, obviously enjoying it, because Rhion felt his cock harden against his stomach even through the leather leg wear. Suddenly two hands grabbed Rhion's face and Varju licked over his lips.

“Don't bite me, I don't want to die.” The tall man grinned and didn't wait for Rhion's answer, before he bit him where his neck met his shoulder, sucking on the skin until it turned dark: “Fuck Vuk and his gang. I'm gonna make you scream.”

Varju manhandled Rhion so his upper body was lying on the muddy land and his behind was exposed to the other. The noises behind him he couldn't place and when he turned around he couldn't make out, what had happened, only Varju's hand seemed covered in a glistening liquid. The slicked up hand moved between his legs and started to massage his rim, carefully opening him back up. Rhion tried to space out but noticed warmth spreading where the other touched him and how fast his muscles relaxed. Before long he heard the other open the leather strings, that kept his trousers closed freeing his hard cock and shoving it inside. 

“Ow... not... not now.” Rhion complained, feeling a slight pain spread through his back but mostly he tried to ignore the slowly awakening arousal. 

“Yes now. You don't need that much pampering.” Varju laughed and bit him again, this time between the shoulder blades. 

A few hard thrusts and Varju had Rhion moan under him, even though the green man had tried to repress his voice for a while. The liquid he had used to slick up his slide was helping to make it feel even better for Rhion who teared up at the thought he was feeling pleasure at the hands of the mean man. Varju just snickered sometimes in between grunts and moans and then laughed in earnest, when Rhion shot his load without having his own member touched. 

“You're made to be a slut.” He whispered into Rhions ear and then fucked him harder, grunting more animalistic. 

Rhion saw the other's hands grab the muddy ground and saw them turn into that claw like shape he had seen with Isgar and the older man. Before he knew what was happening, he was pushed further up the muddy bank, feeling like the whole body behind him changed. The cock inside him grew bigger and hotter by the second, leaving him shuddering. To his embarrassment his own treacherous dick was hard again in no time and he felt how he moved his hips subconsciously to meet the thrusts of the other. Nothing about this made any sense. He had never felt this good having sex before, shivering with want every time the weirdly misshapen hands touched him. When one started to play with his swollen nipple he lost himself in another orgasm, shooting his load along with the milk that escaped from the reddened bud. 

Varju didn't comment, just fucked him deep and hard. The only sounds he heard from him were grunts and growls, both sounding like he was lost seeking his own pleasure. After an especially forceful thrust to the point inside of him, that radiated pleasure through his whole body, Rhion came without his dick noticing it. He stared down and in a moment of clarity felt absolutely degraded. The moment passed, when he finally felt an impossible amount of hot liquid fill him, making him spill his seed another time, erasing all of his bitter thoughts. 

For a few moments the large body kept resting against his, before he saw the hands change back to their usual shape and felt the cock slip free from his ass. Before he could move himself, a sudden shock filled him, when something entered his abused hole again, effectively trapping the seed inside. 

“Lost your plug.” Varju snickered: “Keep it inside, so you're always wide enough to get bred. And don't clean my cum out. I want to smell myself on you today.” 

Rhion didn't turn around, he was too ashamed by his former willingness to look at the man that had fucked him after he had killed a baby just a few hours before. He waited until Varju's steps had vanished before he cleaned himself again. When he felt between his cheeks, he considered for a moment to go against the mean man's wishes but something inside of him made him stop. He cleaned the rest of the mud off and walked back towards the wagon. The cold slowly creeping up on him.


	6. A born leader

They stayed in the same place for a few days. None of Isgar's men complained, building a more durable camp and getting to hone their weapons or train. For Rhion the additional free time meant he was bent over constantly. He just narrowly escaped the reach of another man, running back to the wagon, convinced he had heard the baby cry. So far he had always been right. When he had thought the small boy was wailing, he was. Even more peculiar, when he listened to the sounds he always knew what they meant. He knew when the baby was hungry, wet, constipated, tired, or just in the mood to be held and talked to. Medeina watched him do all the things he did, but it left her none the wiser. To her the child only screeched and screamed. Soraya was more perceptive and soon knew, when the boy only wanted to have someone look after him. She was holding him, when Rhion entered. 

“Funny. He just started crying a moment ago”, Medeina shook her head in awe, walking over to Madath, who was still slowly getting better. 

Only after a while Rhion had understood, that it took immensely long for their people to learn how to talk. Most of the time they didn't need to, knowing what others of their kind wanted by smell and body language alone. Vuk and Madath, although they were around sixteen or seventeen, were only slowly learning how to properly use words. Considering that, he now thought even less of Varju, who apparently hadn't even tried to understand Vuk, when he had stood up for Rhion and the child. But then again, he didn't really know how their sense of smell worked, maybe them smelling of sex had distorted the other's perception. 

“Oh Rhion,” Soraya sighed, pointing at the sperm running down his thighs: “How many did you need to pleasure today?” 

“I don't know. Don't care either”, he lifted the baby to his chest, after moving one arm out of his tunic. 

The boy looked always content, when he was resting in Rhion's arms and the green man appreciated their bond. Loboda's baby had grown more than his already, but the old woman nearly never looked after the child in between cleaning and feeding it. Most of the time younger men were playing with the baby, when it didn't calm down after being offered milk or rest. Otsor often carried it around, rocking it gently. He was always thrilled, when Rhion showed him how he should hold the child, praising his knowledge as well as he could with his limited vocabulary. All in all Vuk's friends were very respectful towards Rhion, always making sure he wasn't hurt when they touched him and never forcing him to do anything, he didn't want to do. 

Since his health had gotten better and he held a little leverage over the Iingcuka, Rhion was set on meeting his men. He hadn't seen them yet, but he knew where the captives were held. So far no one had told him he couldn't meet them but there hadn't been an official endorsement either. He was a little wary how Isgar would react. At the moment the leader was mostly occupied with keeping order in his army and deciding on their route. At noon he had been talking to Geri and another older man, who was equally decked out in weird garments that showed he was in contact with the forces the Iingcuka worshipped as well. Isgar still hadn't touched Rhion since he had raped him into submission. Not that it was something he strived for, but he was curious why it was that way. 

A first inkling on why Isgar had no interest in getting his pleasure with Rhion was presented to him that afternoon, when he snuck through the camp, hellbent on meeting his men. He just walked past the tent were Isgar resided, when Varju carried a nearly unconscious Waban woman on his shoulder out of it. He was again covered in the markings, looking even more feral than usual, an evil grin playing on his lips. The blond tall man nodded at another, Rhion knew, because it was the one who had caused him to tear inside. The other man carried a screaming young girl under his arm and as far as it was possible to discern them, she was probably some kind of Rainer. She looked fierce. Her fiery red hair long and silky in a tight braid, her dark eyes defiantly locked on the tent, while she threw punches and kicks at the man who carried her. 

“Shut it, woman”, The man spat and then laughed, when she tried to break free again: “Don't struggle too much with Isgar. He's going to tear you in half.” 

Even though Rhion was saddened by her state and the fate, that was probably awaiting her, he also didn't want to be found by the unpleasant man, when he had delivered his package, so he made for the place where he suspected his men to be. 

At the very end of the camp he found them. They were just one of multiple groups of people, chained to poles that were hewn as far apart from the next, so that the people chained there couldn't touch the ones next to them. Rhion had to swallow hard. He remembered there had been many slain and hurt, but he hadn't had the time to count how many of his men had survived. A quick count left him heartbroken, only twelve of his men were alive, a few of his age but most of them younger than he was. 

For a moment he thought about sneaking towards them, but then again, what difference did it make, when their guards could smell him either way. Only then he saw that there weren't any guards present. In the distance he could make out Folkar, who talked to another man, obviously not concerned with any of the captives running away. Rhion walked up to the pole, where his men were chained. At first none of them looked up, but then a young relative of Rhion saw him and had to look at him a second time to really understand who was walking up to him. The young man started to touch the men around him, making them all look into his direction. 

Rhion, for the first time in weeks, felt ashamed. His body was mostly covered by the tunic and his feet still stuck in his supple leather boots but nothing was covering his legs and by extend his nether regions, although they were hidden by his tunic. He blushed a little at the thought that he hadn't really wiped off the semen, that ran down his thighs nearly constantly. Still, none of his men seemed to care, unbelieving stares and smiles welcoming him. 

“Rhion, we thought...” One of his men - an older one named Braier - said tears creeping into his eyes. 

“No, I'm... good”, he knelt in front of the man and hugged him, suddenly feeling relieved and very at ease again: “How are they treating you?” He asked, sitting back on his heels. 

“Oh, they're not mean to us or anything, just... they didn't take care of the wounded at all.” Braier looked down and shook his head: “Sorry. When we couldn't carry them anymore, they just left them lying where they'd fallen.” 

“Sounds like Iingcuka.” Rhion couldn't even say he was surprised at all, it was exactly how Isgar handled things. 

“They are a weird people.” Krian, a younger of the green man, said: “They give us food and let us bathe. But none of us so far were able to escape. They've always found us, no matter how well we hid.” 

“They can smell you.” Rhion shrugged: “They pretty much don't need to see or hear well. Still they do both of those things.” 

“What are they looking for?” Arjion, another young man asked, touching Rhion's arm, as if to confirm his existence. 

“I don't really know, but they need women”, Rhion hugged him too, feeling a sudden wetness around his chest on his tunic, embarrassed he tried to hide it by crossing his arms. 

“We figured that much. They... sometimes they take other's too”, Krian looked over his shoulders at Folkar and shivered: “They're scary.” 

“What are you doing here, slut?” A large man, it was the one that had hurt Rhion and brought Isgar the girl just a few seconds ago, appeared. 

“I'm talking to my men”, Rhion stared at him defiantly. 

“If you've got time for talking, you've got time for spreading your legs”, he just stated, grabbing his tunic and pulling him a few feet away from his men: “Look at that.” 

The man threw him on the ground, exposing his ass: “There have been enough to keep you soft and open.” 

In absolute horror Rhion was lying there, seeing his men, watching the large beast of a man shove three fingers inside of him. It didn't end with fingers though, the brute forcing his hard cock inside, starting to fuck him rough and hard, no regard for the green man's body or pleasure at all. At first Rhion tried to look away from his men, while he was raped in front of them, but the man forced his face into their direction. He saw the shock on their faces and how it dawned on them what he had to endure, to keep alive, some of them clearly disgusted with what they saw and at the same time afraid what would happen to them. It felt like an eternity before the man came inside of him, thrusting his seed deep inside. When he moved away from Rhion, the latter couldn't move at first, his exposed behind still propped up, leaking cum in the cold air. 

“Good slut”, the man smacked his ass and grinned, while tears of shame escaped Rhion's eyes. 

It took some time for the green man to understand that he didn't walk away immediately and he grew more and more afraid he would get raped another time, but suddenly the huge man fell down whimpering, holding his stomach. 

“Never let me catch you doing something that disgraceful again!” A low growl rumbled over the whole stretch of land, where the captives were chained. 

Isgar stood in front of the man and even though he had spoken quietly, everyone had heard him very clearly. 

“But... you did choose him as a hole”, the man piped up and Isgar grabbed him by his neck, lifting him up from the ground, just snarling at him. 

“If you don't see the difference between using and degrading him, there is no place for you here”, he bellowed and the man he held whimpered, not only because he had difficulty breathing, something in his demeanor completely changed. 

Isgar let him fall down and stared at him: “If I ever catch you doing this again, I'll cast you out.” 

The man tried to crawl away but the large dark haired man put a foot on his chest: “I despise you”, he growled again and then his scent must have triggered something, because the man again started to whine, exposing his neck and staring anywhere but Isgar's face. 

“You understand?” Isgar kept his foot firmly in place and Rhion as well as his men saw a shudder run down the rapists spine, before he completely wet himself: “Good”, Isgar just said, finally removing his foot. 

“Fuck off, Firin!” Isgar growled again and the man ran away, leaving only a puddle behind where he had lost control of his bladder. 

For a moment Isgar stood there then he moved over to Rhion: “I'm sorry, Rhion”, he bowed his head a little and then looked towards his men: “Sorry, to you too.” 

Rhion got back to his feet. In truth it hadn't really hurt, he was too used to it to be in a lot of pain after one hard fuck since most of the men took him that way. The humiliation had stung, but seeing his rapist piss himself in panic had helped, even though he didn't want to give Isgar credit for anything good.

“Come with me. You can go back to your men later”, Isgar said and it was obvious that it wasn't an invitation but an order. 

Rhion didn't really understand why Firin had been so frightened of Isgar but he didn't dare to test him either. Also, Isgar didn't need to intimidate him, since he was clearly capable of ripping him in two if he wanted to. He followed him, grimacing at the seed running down his legs any time he had to make a large step to keep up with the huge man. They reached Isgar's tent and Rhion slipped inside only to stand in front of the older man, who had helped in the ritual. 

Before he could do anything against it, a piece of cloth had been pushed over his mouth and nose and he inhaled a weird smell. It made his head go foggy immediately and his legs were suddenly week, threatening to no longer keep him upright. Hands caught him, when he finally fell. 

When he came back to consciousness he felt soft furs against his back and a warmth he hadn't felt in days. A soft cloth was moved over his body, it was slightly damp and smelled like flowers. It took a moment until he realized he was being washed. A young woman was cleaning him, obviously impeded by her swelling belly and heavy breasts. The pregnant woman took a long time washing his hole of the other men's seed. He shivered when she even shoved her slender fingers inside to make more old releases escape him. Then she took a step back and he could see her blushed young face. She couldn't be much older than sixteen and she was obviously from Waban descend. Her warm brown hair framing her slightly yellow face with soft curls. 

Rhion looked around to see Isgar sitting on something like a large chair with arm rests. Another pregnant girl occupied with sucking his enormous length into her mouth. 

“He's clean, Isgar”, the Waban girl said, bowing her head a little and Isgar removed the other from his crotch, smearing some pre cum on her face in the process. 

Rhion stared at the hard length. He hadn't exactly been afraid of one of the Iingcuka's members but now his breathing hitched a little. Isgar was huge. It terrified Rhion thinking of him entering him, but the woman that had washed him just shoved her fingers deep inside him, coating him with a substance that immediately warmed him. To his embarrassment it also caused a wanton moan to escape him and he could suddenly feel his hole twitch on it's own. 

“Get out.” Isgar nearly whispered and looked down on Rhion, kneeling at the end of the bed he was resting on. 

The girls vanished and soon the two men were alone in the dim room. Isgar's pupils were blown again, like they had been in the night, when he had been smeared in the blood of the dead child. He pulled Rhion up, like he weighed nothing and shot him, as well as he could in his state, a stern look.

“Don't question this”, he said and then sat the green man down on his cock. 

Rhion gasped, when the length entered him. With the increased sensitiveness the oil had added, he just couldn't help himself and moans started to slip out of his mouth immediately. 

“Good”, Isgar licked a stripe up from his collarbone to his earlobe, sucking on the latter for a moment. 

Rhion didn't know what to do. He didn't really hate Isgar but he had killed an innocent child and he couldn't forgive him for that. Also, he had raped him and made him a play thing for his men but at the same time he didn't want him to be humiliated in front of his own. He clearly didn't want him to suffer at his hands now either, otherwise he would have just took him like his men did. So far he hadn't even moved, letting Rhion grow accustomed to the large cock inside of him. It in fact took so long for him to move, that Rhion had already started to do so a little on his own. Rocking gently on the length to massage himself. He didn't consciously move but his whole brain was filled with a want he hadn't felt before, not even when Vuk and his friends had pleasured him. 

When Isgar finally moved, it sent shivers down the green man's spine. Without thinking about it, he hugged the large man in front of him around his neck to keep himself upright. In his new position he felt his own length rub against Isgar's slightly hairy stomach. It felt too good not to chase his own pleasure, so he started to slide his cock against the other, mewling and whining from the stimulation, that was never enough but oh so pleasurable. 

Something in Isgar snapped at the view of Rhion using him for his own pleasure. Suddenly the green man was lying on his back and the tall Iingcuka was driving his cock inside without any hesitation. Rhion's head was swimming with heat, nothing seemed important but the need to come as fast as possible, to release the insufferable tension building inside. When his orgasm finally hit, he lost his grasp on reality, only coming back to his senses when he felt the member inside him swell impossibly, making his abused insides spread another wave of heat through him. 

“What is that?” Rhion managed to ask, suddenly more coherent than before. 

“Don't talk”, Isgar suddenly bit down in the crook of his neck which hurt but at the same time unfortunately made the green man spurt more pre cum, where he had previously distributed his seed. 

Wave after wave of hot liquid poured into him and he was sure the other just relieved himself inside of him. Still the swollen cock made it impossible to move away and so Rhion had to endure it. The mating, or so Rhion thought of it lacking a better word, took a long while, the impossibly thick member inside him making him cum a few more times by just constantly pressing the right spot. It took so long he started to cry while unconsciously moving to satisfy his own lust again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isgar's redeeming qualities... let's just withhold our judgement a little ;)


	7. Inside the tent

He must have lost consciousness, Rhion thought, because he only slowly became aware of his surroundings again. His skin felt sweaty and dirty but the worst was the feeling of wetness under his backside. One by one the pieces fell into place and he noticed he was sitting mostly upright, leaning against Isgar's firm warm body, his legs were still spread over the other's lap. From his hole a stream of cum escaped, pooling between their bodies but mostly running down the weird throne-like seat the leader of the Iingcuka sat upon. Isgar's eyes were still dark but he didn't look completely lost in another dimension, like he had before. 

“Are you well?” The deep voice rumbled through his whole body, letting even Rhion's bones vibrate. 

“I need a moment”, the green man answered, forcing his body to sit back up, feeling himself sore, but a lot less than he would have thought. 

It was a deep ache in his muscles, but nothing felt like it had torn again, no sharp pain flooding his system only the feeling of exertion and an inexplicable calm he had never felt before in his life. Touching himself all over he noticed two places where the other had bit him. 

“Keep your teeth away from my throat”, he muttered, touching the bruises, feeling the large man suddenly chuckle, a sound he hadn't yet heard from him. 

“At least my bites only kill when I intend them to”, Isgar sighed, a hand suddenly caressing Rhion's head, playing with his hair, bringing it close to his nose: “You smell so good now.” 

“Oh thanks a lot... at last I'm to your liking”, the smaller man muttered, trying to fight down the feeling of pride, the comment had incited in him. 

A sudden jolt moved through Rhion's body and he unconsciously grabbed his chest: “Where's the child?” 

“Huh? Ah. My spawn”, Isgar shook his head a little, like he had to expel some thoughts with physical force: “Runa!”

One of the Waban girls walked back into the tent, bowing her head a little, if it was because she tried to seem subservient or because she tried to avoid looking at the naked men, Rhion couldn't tell. 

“Get the child”, Isgar commanded, ignoring her gesture completely, resting his chin on the smaller man's head, continuing to smell his hair. 

Rhion was on edge until the child was finally given to him by the woman with the brown curls, bowing her head again and again, offering it up as if it was a sacrifice to a deity. The child calmed down significantly the moment it was in his arms and even more, when it was able to eat from his breasts. He relaxed himself and just now felt the large man behind him hum contently, caressing his flat stomach. 

“Just because I can feed it, doesn't mean I can give you more of them”, the green man said, tired but comfortable. 

He tried to force the pleasant sensation down with might but it always bubbled back up, when he got aware of the large body behind him. Comfort and safety were the feelings prevalent in every single one of his cells, while he was close to Isgar. The huge man nuzzled his nape, smelling him and licking over the clean white blond hairs. 

“Stop that”, Rhion complained, but he could sense all too well how his body responded to the tenderness, his cock, small in comparison, rising again. 

“Can you take me one more time?” Isgar asked but already shifted so the huge head pressed close to Rhion's entrance. 

“Yes, but... let me face you,” the green man answered, turning around to the large man, putting the small child down onto a heap of furs lying next to the cot. 

The chief of the Iingcuka didn't seem to mind, staring with his golden eyes into Rhion's intently before leaning down to nuzzle his neck more this time under his chin. To the green man it didn't make any sense but he felt incredibly safe and surprisingly content. He didn't want to go investigating any further into both of those emotions he felt about his captor and rapist. Nonetheless he spread his cheeks without Isgar's help, letting himself sink down on the enormous cock. 

This time the ride wasn't sweetened by the drugs but still it didn't hurt. Rhion stared into Isgar's eyes trying to figure out, what he thought but could only see the possessiveness all Iingcuka men showed when they got a chance to fuck him. Embarrassed the green man noticed how much he responded to the other pumping his length into him, answering each thrust with his own body, trying to milk the other's length by contracting his muscles. 

“I'll fill you again”, came it in a low rumble from the large man and Rhion just sighed, matching his own rhythm to the other's increasingly erratic thrusts. 

The moment he was pumped full of the other's seed again, Rhion came, spilling his own release over Isgar, making it stick to his dark body hair. He let himself fall against the wall of a human body in front of him and rested there, unable to speak for as long as his orgasm fizzled out on the edges of his being.

“You enjoy this too”, Isgar exclaimed and it was again more statement than question, it was definitely not the opening sentence for a conversation. 

For some time the large Iingcuka let the green man sit on his lap, even after his softened cock had slipped out the obscenely stretched hole, making Rhion leak cum all over the place. One of the two priests entered the room soon and just stared at Isgar, not uttering a single sound. It felt weird to Rhion and if he hadn't been so tired from being thoroughly fucked and so used to being seen after getting abused he would have felt ashamed. In his current state he just snuggled up against Isgar's chest, feeling safe and shielded from the unforgiving world outside of the tent. 

Rhion hadn't noticed when he had fallen asleep again, but when he awoke, he was resting on the cot, the small boy lying next to him in a wicker basket. He had obviously been woken up by the small one, so he lifted him to his chest, urging him to drink, which he didn't really need, because he knew what he had to do by now. Rhion felt the need to relieve himself and hoped the boy would suckle more quickly. A low chuckle came from the relative darkness on the other side of the tent. 

“He got you good, didn't he?” From the darkness emerged Varju, covered in a dark brown paint this time, not as intricately drawn onto him as the blue and red had been before, all in all it looked more splotchy. 

“You again?” Rhion only uttered, still afraid of the tall blond man but less so since he knew he was under Isgar's protection. 

“Feisty. I like that”, the man answered, walking closer towards the green man, grinning from ear to ear. 

Rhion could see some new additions to his clothing and figured they were some sort of ritualistic garment, because Varju seemed to be well versed in whatever religion the Iingcuka practiced. The closer he came the more the green man noticed a distinct metallic stench coming from the other. His eyes, to his surprise, were better in the dark than they had ever been before and so he stared at the other man and suddenly it sunk in. 

“What is that?” He pointed on the splotches, he had thought were paint but clearly weren't.

The baby in his arms started to flail a little, having choked on too much milk. Without thinking about it, Rhion rested the small boy against his shoulder and patted his back until he spat the milk back out, breathing calmly again. Having the child next to his ear, he could hear it for the first time do something else than common baby noises, he heard clearly how it sniffed the air, letting out a long deep gurgling wail. 

“Be glad it is this tiny”, Varju grinned, stretching to grab the boy.

“No!” Rhion hugged the child against himself, trying to fend of the huge man, who just laughed at him. 

“I won't do it any harm. Isgar wants to keep the whelp”, the pause following the statement hung in the air and did nothing to convince the green man to pass the child.

“Mhh... look at it”, Varju was now close enough to whisper directly into Rhion's ear. 

He stared down and squealed. The boy was looking wrong, his small limbs, already covered with more hair than the green man had anywhere on his body, looked especially furry, his eyes darted around the room and his little fists, that always seemed endearing and cute to Rhion, had turned into the same misshapen claws, he had seen on some of the Iingcuka by now. 

In his surprise he nearly dropped the child, but Varju was there, catching it, scenting it, making it snarl suddenly, before it calmed down. He put the weird baby back into its basket, grinning from ear to ear. 

“What?” Rhion asked in shock and the other just snickered. 

“Bloodlust. Blood spell. Whatever you want to call it”, the tall blond man leaned forward touching Rhion between his legs, effectively grabbing his cock and pumping it harshly: “It makes us hungry. Blood. All kinds of hungry.”

“Get your hand off of me”, pressed Rhion through gritted teeth, after having been used by Isgar, he didn't enjoy the other's touch and to his surprise not just because he felt spend and tired. 

“Spread your legs slut, I wanna have you now.”

It was an order that seemed suddenly outrageous to the green man. Varju had no right to use him again, not after what he had done with Isgar. He started to pull away, noticing the hand clamping around his privates. 

“Let go!” He shouted. 

“Can't do.”

“ISGAR!” Rhion cried out, waiting if something happened, only then noticing there was some sort of ruckus in the camp. 

“He won't come for you. He's... occupied”, the grin on Varju's face was dirty and unnerving and the green man didn't dare to reject him again.

When the Iingcuka turned him onto his stomach he could hear him laugh, pushing three fingers inside of him at once. 

“I see... Isgar has had his fun with you. Did he make you drink the poison? He's quite fond of it. A little too fond but then again, he's having the dreams...”, Varju mused, making sure to have Rhion suffer at his hands, because he had obviously found the swollen bundle of nerves inside, massaging it exclusively: “He fucked you so hard and good. Did you feel all cozy? At home? You bitches all do, drugged up and fucked stupid.” 

Before the green man could answer, the other had shoved his own large dick inside, fucking him, without any care for Rhion at all. Hard, unrelenting thrusts moved Rhion over the cot, the frame of it shaking. Varju took his pleasure as painful as he could, making the green man sob from overstimulation of his already abused insides soon. Not even once the blond man cared for the other and still his traitorous body made his cock fill out again. Rhion cursed his god and his garden, trying to force himself to feel less, to grow cold, but he just couldn't and when Varju bit down between his shoulders, deliberately seeking a place unclaimed by Isgar, he came.

Varju wasn't finished though, making it his mission to humiliate Rhion as thoroughly as possible. He lifted him up, when he noticed him cumming, directing his cock towards the basket where the little boy slept. Rhion started crying, when drops of his semen landed on the blanket and the baby's hairy back. It made the man behind him laugh, before he fucked him in earnest, filling him with his sperm only moments later, forcing some of Isgar's cum out with his own. 

“Be glad I chose to come in here. You wouldn't enjoy what's happening outside”, Varju kissed the place he had bit into absentmindedly and Rhion could feel his unnerving grin against his back. 

“I hate you”, he whispered throaty, still feeling tears of shame run down his face. 

“I know”, laughed the other and licked along the shell of his ear, scratching the skin with his pointy teeth. 

Varju stood up, pulling his softened member out of the green man, stretching and grinning: “Be a good slut and keep those legs spread. As you've noticed, blood makes us hungry.” 

He left the tent, winking one last time at Rhion, who felt disgusting and degraded for a second time in less than a day. His eyes darted towards the opening to Isgar's tent, getting distracted by a faint mewl. Turning towards the little boy, he noticed him turning back to his usual pink baby form. Ashamed Rhion cleaned the specs of his own seed from the child, using his tunic and his spit lacking anything else. He pulled his soiled clothes back on, stared back at the child and hid the basket behind the cot, before sneaking outside. 

He didn't know what he'd expected but not the vast emptiness greeting him. The tents were there but the horses gone. In the distance he could see a fire burning but the usual sounds of Iingcuka fighting and snarling at each other were gone. He had become so accustomed to the constant catcalling and leering following him, that he grew afraid of the emptiness, feeling abandoned. Quickly he made his way over to the wagon, checking the inside to find it empty too. Even Madath had left. He could have waited there, but he grew afraid something could happen to the baby. Through the empty camp he ran back again, climbing behind the cot himself, cradling the boy in his arms.

He just had hidden underneath the furs and blankets, he'd pulled over himself and the little one, when loud shouting and cheering surged up outside. The sound of hooves was back and the Iingcuka seemed to be happy with whatever they'd accomplished. Somehow Rhion was convinced it wasn't anything he'd be as thrilled about as they were. Something akin to a howl broke through all of the ruckus and soon more and more voices answered the first. He felt the small child mewl its reply against his chest, shivering at the feeling of tiny sharp claws pressing against him.

The flap to the tent was pulled back and Rhion shuddered when crying reached his ears. Soon sobbing filled the room along with a sudden gust of cool air. A silent second person stayed inside along with the distraught one, waiting for something. Someone, Rhion thought. Isgar, his brain added. How did he suddenly know there were two people? Asked a small voice in the back of his mind. A voice he hadn't heard a lot lately, since his new life had begun it had stayed mostly dormant.

The little boy in his arms started making sounds and he shuddered, because he knew, he would be found out now. A sudden fear grabbed him. He would be dragged out of hiding and banished from the safety of the tent. His heart suddenly beat in his throat and made his breathing hitch. Neither happened, only the guard coughed a little, temporarily covering up both the continuous crying of the new arrival as well as the mumbling of the child. 

Rhion stayed, hiding under the furs, trying to ignore the sudden curiosity bubbling up from the inside. He noticed his hand reaching on its own to pull away some of the fur to sneak a swift glance at the scene behind it. Instead of stopping himself he grabbed the soft material and pulled it down a bit. The first he saw was a pair of hairy Iingcuka legs vanishing into soft leather half-boots. Otsor. Rhion thought, amazed at how he had deduced it being him by his shins alone. Something weird was happening to him, since he had been forced to drink Isgar's “poison”. His wonder was cut short the moment he saw the second pair of legs, hairless and thin in comparison to Otsor's, but, most harrowing of all, clearly female and clearly a light shade of green. 

“No”, he whispered, noticing the Iingcuka's calves tense suddenly before relaxing again. 

His hands wrapped over his mouth and he was staring down at the child then back at the foreign but familiar legs. The fact, that he was still able to move this quickly, after enduring the treatment of the Iingcuka for weeks, astonished him. In less than the blink of an eye he had rolled out from under the cot and climbed the unsuspecting tall man, grabbing his head and yanking it to the side. His teeth were only inches away from his jugular when he was grabbed and thrown against the tall throne-like chair. 

Isgar growled and it made Rhion shrink, sliding down to the ground in front of the seat. The leader of the Iingcuka looked feral. His hands were claws, his teeth too large for his face and his eyes filled with a silver instead of the usual golden hue. It was obvious he wasn't able to talk with his mouth full of sharp canines instead of the usual mostly human teeth. Varju was standing behind him, his eyes were yellow still, he hadn't changed but the dried blood still covered his body. A smile was spreading on his face, when he watched Rhion cower in front of the chair. 

“Leave, tiny”, he patted Otsor, who was scared but relieved to be dismissed, hurrying away from the undisputed leader and his fowl mood. 

Isgar howled once and it made the whole camp answer, even Varju seemed to be forced to utter a sound. From the furs came a little whimper and the blond Iingcuka walked over casually, watching the other sniff over the honey colored green woman's hair. Isgar had grabbed her by the arms, leaving deep gashes where his claws cut through the pale skin. Without a care for the pair, Varju picked the small boy up, a bit more carefully than he had handled the children before, smelling his tiny body, before putting his hand over his mouth. 

“Decide, slut”, he grinned again, showing how the baby started struggling: “Either him or her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I told you to hold your judgement.


	8. The fall of the Pellt

Rhion stared at him, swallowing hard, his eyes skipping back to the woman, he didn't know personally but had seen around in one of their settlements. He felt the duty to protect her. He had to. He had been chosen to be their leader and he had to defend her. Free her. Then his eyes flickered over to the child, struggling in Varju's hands. He felt his heart fill with pain. Something the woman couldn't incite. Rhion wasn't exactly able to tell how it happened, but suddenly the woman was knocked out cold and the baby was back in his arms. 

Isgar knelt there his eyes fiery red, snarling at the blond man, he held pinned to the ground. The latter didn't move, but the grin hadn't left his face, seemingly challenging the other. 

“Come on. Kill me, brother!”, Varju licked his lips, staring up at his leader: “I dare you.”

Still in no way able to speak, the large man grunted then snarled again and stared at Rhion. Slowly his face changed back. Bones cracking, rearranging, until he looked more human again. It didn't make him seem any less feral. In no way was Isgar less intimidating to the green man, who held the baby pressed tight against his chest. 

“You know that I won't”, he growled obviously smelling Varju: “but you touched him! And he's mine!” 

“No, Isgar. You made him ours and you can't just take him for yourself”, the expression on the blond man's face changed, growing softer, even a little fond and he extended his hand to pat Isgar's cheek: “Give the men the others. I left three of them alive.”

The huge man looming over him leaned into the soft touch, somehow affected by it: “I promised him, they'd be safe.” 

“No, you promised him you won't fuck him, if he offers his women voluntarily. You're too enchanted by the poisonous bitch”, the blond stated, pulling the man further down, wrapping one leg around his back to pull him closer. 

“I...”, Isgar shuddered, suddenly grinding his hips against the man, he pinned underneath with his large body. 

Rhion tried to look away, but he couldn't. Watching how Isgar started to mouth at Varju's neck and how eager the latter spread his legs for him. He didn't know where to look, when the blond man pulled his pants down, turning around, only to have his head pressed into the sandy ground, while Isgar smeared an oil he had conjured from somewhere over the exposed entrance. 

“You can't do that to me”, Isgar muttered, kissing the blond between the shoulder blades, his breath hitching, when Varju pushed back onto his fingers, fucking himself relentlessly. 

“I'm not doing anything, you're doing that all on your own!”

Rhion could hear the blond man's unnerving smile in his voice, even though it was accompanied by labored breathing. Still he tried to look away, but his chest felt tight, when he watched the leader of the Iingcuka kiss the blond man. It wasn't right. Isgar was his, Rhion thought and immediately grew disgusted with himself. There was nothing the man had ever done to warrant his devotion. He had other things to consider, his own people to be afraid for. Varju had killed men, hadn't he? Who? His? Others? There had been other people in between the captured. Other tribes. Were they killed? What had happened?

“The green bitch smells confused”, Varju pressed out, between moans, while the other still opened him up, even using his tongue. 

“Let him be”, Isgar growled, clasping his free hand over the blond man's mouth. 

It made Rhion blush, when he saw Varju's tongue play with the large fingers pressed over his lips. He tried to pull his attention away from the two and only then realized, that the unconscious green woman was lying close to his feet at the bottom of the throne. Carefully he set the little boy down on one of the furs, crouching over her and feeling her neck. She was alive, he could feel her pulse, but she was clearly knocked out cold. There was no question about why she had been brought there. Isgar had been about to mate her, preferably impregnate her. There was no other reason a woman, not pregnant yet, entered the tent. 

He propped her legs up, hoping the fall hadn't hurt her brain, he had seen people cramp and die from blood pooling in their heads. She did neither so Rhion concentrated on helping her, trying to ignore the sounds of the two men fucking next to the entry. Varju was moaning, while the sound of skin on skin filled the room. It even smelled like sex and the green man hated himself for reacting to it. He just couldn't watch, wouldn't watch. A first shiver went down the woman's spine and he was sure, she was about to die, so he laid her legs down again. 

Instead of taking her last breath, she awoke, staring into the green face above her, looking elated. 

“Rhion?” So she knew his name, but he was none the wiser about hers. 

“Yes, don't panic, but you're not actually safe”, he stared over his shoulder, watching Isgar move his large member in and out of the blond Iingcuka, whose eyes had rolled up, eyelids fluttering in an obvious display of pleasure. 

Rhion hated what he saw, but there was nothing he could do about it, so he pulled her along, crawling behind the huge throne. She mostly seemed afraid of the large men, staring at them, fornicating with each other, in pure terror. 

“What are they?”, she asked, obviously fighting nausea after the fall she had taken. 

“Predators...”, Rhion whispered, while she couldn't pry her eyes away from the coupling.

“Why did they invade us? They didn't even steal food, only...”, she shuddered and then started crying, finally turning away from the pair: “... they killed nearly everyone. They kept... sniffing? Finding us. How can anyone be this strong? Not even the Ringas are this strong.”

“I don't know, but there's no escaping them. They don't need to see, they can smell everything they need to know. But they still have good eyesight and they hear as well as dogs”, he shuddered, remembering his men: “Did you see any of our men? The one's that got captured along with me?”

“No”, she just shrugged and then added: “They're probably all dead...”

In silence the two sat behind the throne, waiting for the two men to finally let go of each other, but neither of them looked like they were ready to stop whatever they were doing. Varju was now sitting on his leader's cock, riding him, while Isgar was sitting there crosslegged, moving him up and down along with his thrusts to further increase the pace. 

“Aren't we going to attempt to flee?”, she suddenly asked, reaching for the back of the large tent but Rhion put his hand on hers. 

“Doesn't make any sense, they'll catch you in a heartbeat.”

“They look pretty occupied”, the woman stared back at the men and then shuddered: “I won't let them rape me. I'd rather kill myself.” 

Rhion coughed and then leveled her with a single stare: “Go ahead.”

“You can't be serious?”, she scooted a bit away from him and then shook her head: “I will not let those murderers touch me!” 

“Be glad if you grow pregnant fast. Maybe you'll survive giving birth to their offspring...”, somehow the green man grew less sympathetic with her. 

“Is that... oh no! They... they don't have women?”, she stared at Rhion and now gathered what had happened to him, noticing his half-clothed state and the suspicious stains on his tunic: “Oh no, Rhion!”

“Don't pity me. I'm at least still alive”, he muttered, staring over to where Isgar was now fucking into Varju who had one leg over the other's shoulder and one hooked around his back. 

“There must be a better way to get out of this madness”, she exclaimed and then her eyes fell onto the bundle, where the small boy rested: “Is that theirs?” 

For a moment Rhion couldn't place the glimmer in her eyes but then she leapt forward and picked up the child, lifting it up, her left hand covering its mouth. 

“Let me get back to my village, you dirty monsters, and I'll leave your spawn alive”, she threatened the two men, still very much occupied with each other. 

Isgar grunted, suddenly acknowledging her, while Varju started to laugh wholeheartedly, when he understood the situation. He pressed himself down onto his leader's cock, taking his pleasure, while the chief of the Iingcuka stared at her, his eyes ever changing between gold and red. 

“Neither”, he grunted: “put him down.” 

“Make me!”, the girl pressed her hand down on the boy's face. 

It was like he was drawn out of hiding by a higher power. Rhion found himself standing behind her and then he reached for the boy, who she pulled out of his reach. 

“What are you doing? The child is our way out of this!”, she exclaimed, but the words didn't incite anything inside the green man, who only had eyes for the little boy in obvious distress. 

“Put him back down”, he snarled and the woman looked at him, like he had suddenly shape shifted into one of the Iingcuka. 

“You can't be serious! Rhion!”, she tried to step away, increasing the pressure on the baby's face, muffling its protesting wails and sobs. 

“Girl, you better listen”, Varju chuckled, before he licked a stripe along the side of Isgar's face, his tongue rasping audibly over the stubble of his beard. “Cum inside me”, he whispered into the other's ear, loud enough for all to hear, and Isgar bit into his shoulder, increasing his speed, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the green man and his child.

“I'll kill it! I swear!”, the moment she shifted her grip to strangle the baby, Rhion's mind went completely blank. 

He reached for the child and when she didn't let go of the boy again. He felt something soft against his lips, then warmth and wetness. A thick liquid poured into his mouth and he pulled away, spat it out and drove his teeth deep into her neck, puncturing her jugular on the right. It was then he could catch the child. When he tried to retreat she reached for him, leading a halfhearted attack p´but he bit into the hand that reached for him. His teeth cut through skin and flesh, through the tendons until they hit bone. He yanked her hand with his teeth and felt the bone shatter in his mouth. Finally he pulled back and saw what he had done. 

The first bite had been to her cheek, turning a purplish black already. The second bite would have killed her if not for the clotted blood, keeping her from bleeding out and the third into her hand had left the body part mangled and disastrous looking, but it also wasn't bleeding, only turning black. She coughed, having trouble breathing, reaching for her chest. The poison spread quickly through her body, due to the increased heart rate and adrenalin. Black started to cover her face and her right eye was going blind in seconds. She looked dead before she even dropped, the poison still spreading throughout her body, slower now, that her circulation had collapsed. 

Rhion hadn't fully grasped, what he had done, when Isgar orgasmed inside Varju, pulling out of the other, before he had finished, covering the blond Iingcuka with an ungodly amount of his seed. The other didn't seem to care, looking overly pleased with himself. Isgar moved over after shaking the last bits of his cum onto the other, putting his cock away. He knelt down next to the woman and suddenly shook his head, staring up at Rhion, who still looked a little out of it. The leader of the Iingcuka got back to his feet and pulled him close, kissing him on top of his head, before patting the child in a soothing manner. 

“I guess it's decided then”, Varju sat up and wiped cum off his chest, his lips curled up into his evil smile: “He's one of us.”

“Most of all, he's mine”, Isgar snarled and the other laughed out loud, whilst getting to his feet, albeit on shaky legs. 

“Does that mean the three I left are fair game?”, the blond flipped his hair back, looking intimidating even in his fucked out, cum and blood-covered, state. 

“Go ahead, but keep them alive”, Isgar muttered, smelling Rhion's hair and pressing him close against his large body: “Send my sister and Geri, they need to look at this mess.” 

Slowly but surely Rhion could grasp what he had done and it dawned on him, that he had forsaken his men and women. He shuddered at his revelation and cursed his body for seeking Isgar's proximity. The man's approval made him both pleased and angry with himself, but there was no turning back now. 

“I didn't mean to...”, he tried and felt Isgar's chest rumble.

He had to look up, to figure out that he was chuckling. Without much ado, Isgar lifted him up and sat the three of them down on his throne. He watched the little boy relax against Rhion's chest, before he picked up on the man's look. 

“I think we can leave here now”, he said and then turned Rhion's face towards his, to kiss him sweetly: “You are very beautiful, Rhion, man of the Pellt. And you are mine.” 

“Why did I feel the need to attack?”, the green man stared at the baby in his arms and cradled it lovingly: “I never... why did she need to threaten him?” 

“I was right to keep you. The dreams promised me a companion”, Isgar mumbled and then he locked eyes with Rhion: “We are connected and you will soon notice changes but for now, keep close to me. I want to have you at all times.” 

Rhion hated his body for getting excited at the prospect. He did want to mourn his men, he really did, but only a wanton whimper escaped his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would've thought ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos, and especially to anyone leaving a comment <3


End file.
